Je rêve donc je suis
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Suite de "Ne trinque jamais avec ton ennemi". Jim et Spock font un road trip à travers l'Iowa, durant les réparations de l'Enterprise. Mais très vite, il faut repartir en mission. Une planète inconnue, un peuple aux mœurs étranges. Que cache cette société en apparence si parfaite?
1. Iowa

**Je rêve donc je suis**

**I**

**Iowa**

**Note de l'auteur : Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fic. Pour le moment Kirk et Spock sont en road trip, comme le laissait présager la fin de la fic précédente. Mais ils repartiront en mission bien vite ;) Bonne lecture!**

Nous venions de quitter le Nebraska, laissant derrière nous ses dunes de sable et ses prairies. Nous roulions, fenêtres ouvertes, cheveux au vent, sur la route 80 direction Des Moines. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous regardions défiler les paysages typiques de l'Amérique, un savant mélange de modernité et de rustique. Dans certains coins reculés, on vivait encore de l'agriculture et il existait quelques patelins qui semblaient tout droit sortis du XXIe siècle. Le quotidien y était simple, les valeurs vieillottes, la religion omniprésente et l'industrie spatiale n'y avait qu'une place réduite. C'est dans cette atmosphère que j'ai grandi. Nous voyagions dans une atmosphère détendue, ayant troqué nos uniformes contre des tenues civiles décontractées. Mon compagnon était resté sobre, comme à son habitude. Polo noir et pantalon assorti. Cela contrastait grandement avec mon t-shirt bleu, mon jean élimé et ma veste en cuir.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Me demanda Spock.

Je percevais une requête cachée derrière cette question, mais décidais d'y répondre, avant de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Nous avons traversé Avoca et nous allons faire une halte à Casey, je pense. Tu as faim ? »

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis tout de suite ? » Répliquais-je, en souriant.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais t'arrêter dans un lieu précis. »

« Tous les restaurants routiers se ressemblent, Spock. Du café à volonté et de la bouffe trop grasse. »

Il leva un sourcil, soulignant son scepticisme.

« Je ne comprends pas la raison de l'enthousiasme que je perçois dans ta voix. Si la nourriture y est mauvaise, nous devrions aller ailleurs. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas bon, mais gras. Et le gras, c'est la vie ! Comme on dit. » Répondis-je, alors que nous dépassions le panneau de la ville de Casey.

« Est-ce un de vos nombreux adages parfaitement illogiques ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard amusé, avant de me reconcentrer sur la route.

« L'abus de lipides favorise l'obésité et provoque des maladies cardio-vasculaires. » Ajouta-t-il.

J'éclatais d'un rire franc, en pénétrant dans le centre-ville.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » Dis-je, franchement.

« Je t'aime aussi, T'hy'la. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. » Dit-il, perplexe.

« Tu as cette manière d'être, qui peux en énerver plus d'un. Qui m'a moi-même exaspéré par le passé, quand je ne te connaissais pas bien. Depuis, j'ai découvert que tu étais bien plus qu'une encyclopédie sur pattes, des côtés de toi que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, mais il est vraiment temps que tu apprennes à t'amuser. » Affirmais-je, en me garant devant un Diner.

« L'amusement est une notion humaine. Je n'y suis pas familier. Mais je suis d'accord pour que tu me l'enseignes, si cela te fais plaisir. » Répondit-il, en détachant sa ceinture.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'étudie, Spock. Il n'y a pas de livres ou de cours. Il suffit juste de faire ce que tu as envie, sans autre but que de prendre du bon temps. J'ai besoin de décompresser, avant d'arriver chez ma mère. Donc, nous allons rentrer là-dedans et manger des cochonneries uniquement parce que c'est bon. » Dis-je, en coupant de le contact et en ouvrant ma portière pour sortir.

« Je te suis. » Affirma-t-il, en me passant la cage de Leonard.

…

L'ambiance du restaurant était typique de ce genre d'établissement. Tout, ou presque, y était conservé. Des tenues affriolantes des employées, au set ketchup/moutarde qui intrigua Spock, quand nous prîmes place sur des banquettes élimées. Dans un coin, trônait un vieux jukebox qui ne fonctionnait sûrement plus depuis très longtemps et qui faisait office d'élément décoratif. On aurait presque pu se croire dans les années 1970, à quelques détails près. Comme la serveuse Orionne, aguichante et sexy, qui s'approcha de nous avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Xena. J'eus une pensée pour Gaila, qui faisait partie des disparus lorsque Nero avait attaqué Vulcain. Elle était si gentille, drôle, belle. Un pincement au cœur m'empêcha de rendre sa bonne humeur à la jeune femme en face de nous. À une époque, je l'aurais draguée sans vergogne. J'imaginais très bien pourquoi le propriétaire du restoroute l'avait engagée. Ses capacités de séduction, en particulier sur les humains, devaient être un atout certain. Mais étrangement, elle n'eut aucun effet sur moi.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Alors, on fait un petit voyage ? Il est plutôt rare de croiser des Vulcains par ici. » Nous aborda-t-elle, en sortant son PADD pour prendre notre commande.

« J'ai de la famille dans la région. Nous faisons une pause, avant de continuer notre route. Spock est mon mari et nous rendons visite à ma mère. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle parut un peu déçue.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose. » Me dit-elle, curieuse.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jim Kirk. De l'USS Enterprise. »

« Celui qui a sauvé la Terre de ce terroriste ? » J'acquiesçais. « Je m'en souviens. Commandez ce que vous voulez. C'est la maison qui offre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons des invités de marque. »

« Merci. Nous allons prendre… » Commençais-je. _« As-tu déjà mangé un burger ? »_ Demandais-je à Spock, en pensée.

_« Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. Mais il me semble que c'est un plat à base de viande. » _Répondit-il.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il faut que tu goûtes, au moins une fois dans ta vie. »_ Lui assurais-je. « … Un cheese burger et un vegan burger, avec des frites et deux sodas. S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est noté. »

Leonard s'agita dans sa cage, en couinant, à côté de moi sur la banquette. Il voulait sortir un peu. Je le posais donc sur la table, près de moi.

« Qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama Xena. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un tribble. C'est un animal très attachant et plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. » Répondis-je, en caressant la boule de poil qui ronronna.

« Il a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, en tout cas. Je reviens avec votre commande. » Dit-elle, avant de s'éclipser.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas perturbé pas sa présence ? » Demandais-je à Spock, dès qu'elle fut hors de vue.

« Les Vulcains sont immunisés contre les effets de leurs phéromones. Mes connaissances sur le sujet ne sont pas très étendues, je l'avoue, mais j'en déduis que notre lien doit, en quelque sorte, te protéger. » Supposa-t-il.

« Tu as peut-être raison. » Concluais-je.

Nos assiettes arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

…

Nous avions repris la route, après un repas copieux. Spock avait ajouté le burger au top 10 de ses plats terriens favoris et Leonard avait passé son temps à essayer de me voler mes frites. Je lui en avais cédé une, pour lui faire plaisir. Je devais faire attention à ne pas trop le nourrir, pour qu'il ne se reproduise pas. Nous traversâmes Des Moines, la capitale de l'Etat, passâmes devant la cathédrale Saint-Ambroise, miraculeusement conservée au fil des siècles. Le « 801 Grand » faisait encore de la résistance, au milieu des nombreux gratte-ciels qui l'avaient depuis longtemps dépassé. Puis nous quittâmes la ville, direction Iowa City.

L'air était lourd d'humidité et le vent chaud, quand nous empruntâmes la route 218, pour nous rendre à Riverside, la ville qui m'avait vu grandir. Je commençais à fatiguer et c'était avec un certain soulagement, mêlé d'angoisse, que je reconnus l'English River. Nous sillonnâmes le centre. À l'angle de Washburn Street, l'église catholique St. Mary, largement rénovée, se dessina. Cela me rappela les messes du dimanche, avec ma mère, Frank, et Sam quand il était encore de ce monde. Je ne ralentissais même pas, poussé par le besoin de m'éloigner de ces souvenirs. Je m'engageais ensuite sur la longue route qui menait à la vieille ferme de mes parents. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, en apercevant l'entrée de la carrière de Riverside, je bifurquais brusquement, les roues de notre voiture électrique mordant le chemin de terre, soulevant la poussière. Spock s'agrippa fermement, alors que la cage de Leonard glissa sur la banquette arrière. Je freinais brutalement, bien avant de tomber dans le vide, cette fois-ci.

« Que fait-on ici ? » Me demanda mon compagnon, après que le véhicule se soit immobilisé.

« Je devais avoir dix ans, quand j'ai volé la Corvette de Frank et que je l'ai précipitée dans ce ravin. J'étais tellement en colère, ce jour-là. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui le rendrait dingue. J'ai failli me tuer et il m'a sévèrement puni, mais ça en valait la peine. Cette voiture était à mon père, mais mon taré d'oncle se comportait comme si tout ce qui appartenait à son frère lui revenait, après sa mort. Y compris la ferme, ma mère, Sam et moi. Et ça m'insupportait. Le fait est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend, là-bas. Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis tellement longtemps, que je ne sais même pas si Frank s'y trouve encore. »

« Que vas-tu faire, si c'est le cas ? » Me questionna-t-il, son regard se perdant loin dans le paysage.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est bien ça le problème. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est le soir où j'ai fini dans ce bar, près du chantier naval où ils finalisaient la construction de l'Enterprise, à l'époque. Nous en étions venus aux mains, une fois de plus, mais je n'étais plus vraiment en âge de me laisser faire. C'est donc bien remonté et déjà trop alcoolisé, que j'ai débarqué dans ce pub. Et il y avait cette cadette, au comptoir, que j'ai draguée un peu trop lourdement. C'est là que tout à commencé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'était Nyota. Burly a cru bon de venir à son secours et m'a foutu une sacrée raclé, avec l'aide de ses collègues. C'est là que Pike a débarqué, avec ses beaux discours sur Starfleet et la mémoire de mon père que je bafouais en agissant comme le dernier des idiots. C'est comme ça que le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé à bord d'une navette, où j'ai rencontré Bones. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que parfois le destin, ça se joue à presque rien. » Concluais-je.

« Tu t'es donc engagé sur un coup de tête. » Résuma Spock, après quelques secondes de silence. « Comme moi. » Ajouta-t-il. « Mais je te réserve cette histoire pour un autre jour. » Dit-il, devant mon regard interrogateur. « Nous pouvons repartir, si tu le désires. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. »

« Je sais très bien que tu penses le contraire, en réalité. Et je sais que tu as raison. Je ne peux pas fuir, fusse dans le fin fond de l'espace, éternellement. Allons-y. » Affirmais-je, en remontant en voiture.

Spock m'imita et je fis demi-tour, pour retrouver la route principale. Le corps de ferme se profila, au loin et c'est un peu plus serein, que je nous y conduisis.


	2. Au fil des souvenirs

**Au fil des souvenirs**

**Note de l'auteur : suite et fin du road trip de nos tourtereaux. Ils repartent pour de nouvelles aventure au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews!**

La maison n'avait pas vraiment changé, depuis mon départ précipité, des années auparavant. L'impression d'être parti il y a dix minutes ne m'aida pas à relativiser. En voyant notre voiture se garer dans son allée, ma mère sortit à notre rencontre. Quand elle me reconnut, elle se figea à mi-chemin, puis jeta un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule. Ce seul geste m'apprit que Frank était là. Spock dut percevoir les différentes émotions qui se succédèrent dans mon esprit, durant ces quelques secondes, car il serra ma main d'une manière presque douloureuse. J'inspirais un grand bol d'air frais, avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle et de marquer de mes bottes de cuir noir, la voie boueuse. Mon compagnon patienta dans le véhicule, comme s'il voulait nous laisser ce moment. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, tout aussi gauchement. Puis elle me relâcha pour me regarder.

« Tu as changé. » Dit-elle, simplement.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Ça voulait tout dire et rien dire en même temps. Cette phrase illustrait le fossé qui s'était lentement creusé, entre le Jim qui avait quitté cette ferme et celui que j'étais aujourd'hui. Ma mère jeta un œil curieux derrière moi et je me retournais vers la voiture. Spock décida d'en sortir et de se présenter. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas mesuré, avant de lui tendre une main amicale. Elle accepta de la lui serrer, en guise d'acceptation. C'était bon signe. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à s'entendre finalement.

« C'est donc vous qui avez épousé mon fils. » Affirma-t-elle, en l'observant attentivement.

« En effet. Je suis Spock. »

« Winona Kirk. » Se présenta-t-elle en retour.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur mon oncle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en me voyant.

« Le fils prodige est de retour, à ce que je vois. » Railla-t-il, en venant vers nous.

D'une manière qui paraissait presque inconsciente, Spock se décala d'un pas et se mit entre Frank et moi.

« Et voilà donc le fameux sang-vert. » Ajouta-t-il, en se plantant devant lui.

Mon oncle tendit une main calleuse et ferme. Celle-là même qui s'était si souvent posée sur Sam et moi. Mon compagnon l'étudia une fraction de seconde, avant d'esquisser un salut vulcain, qui laissa Frank dubitatif.

« Les Vulcains évitent les contacts physiques. » Expliqua-t-il.

Je me fis la réflexion que les coutumes de son peuple avaient bon dos, quand cela l'arrangeait. Mais ni ma mère, ni moi ne fîmes aucun commentaire.

« Je vois. » Répondit mon oncle, en laissant retomber son bras. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous ne devriez pas être quelque part dans l'espace ? » Demanda-t-il, sarcastiquement.

« Notre vaisseau est en réparation. Nous avons essuyé un violant orage ionique. Nous repartirons dès que prêt. » Lui appris-je. « J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de repasser par ici. »

« Nous avions nos raisons de ne pas venir à ton mariage. Ce n'est pas pour ensuite vous accueillir sous notre toit, à bras ouverts » Me balança-t-il à la figure.

« On peut descendre à l'hôtel du centre, si ce n'est que ça. » Dis-je, d'une voix amère.

« C'est hors de question ! » Intervint ma mère. « Tu es ici chez toi, et ton mari aussi. »

« Très bien ! Comme tu voudras ! Je vais au pub. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. » S'exclama Frank, avant de nous laisser en plan.

Ce séjour promettait d'être parfait.

…

La nuit tombait déjà quand, après un moment de malaise, où ma mère ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et où Spock n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de lui-même, nous finîmes par prendre nos aises dans ma chambre d'adolescent. Elle avait grandement insisté, sur le fait qu'elle s'était battue avec Frank pour la garder en l'état. Comme si cela rachetait quoi que ce soit. Mais je décidais de simplement dire merci et de ne pas aborder de sujets qui fâchent. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée sur nous, que je m'autorisais enfin à souffler. Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Les draps sentaient le renfermé, mais je remarquais que la poussière était faite régulièrement. Spock resta debout, silencieux et s'approcha d'une étagère. Il s'empara d'un cadre, curieux. C'était une photo de Sam et moi.

« Je devais avoir 12 ans, cet été là. Nous passions notre temps au bord de l'English River. »

Je vis un léger éclair d'amusement dans son regard, même s'il se contenta de reposer l'objet à sa place, sans rien dire.

« Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu préfères partir. Tu n'as pas à subir ça. » Lui assurais-je.

« Nous sommes mariés, non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. Ma famille n'est pas parfaite non plus. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Ta mère est la bonté incarnée et je me suis plus senti chez moi dans ta maison familiale, qu'ici. » Contrais-je, en me redressant.

« Nous sommes vulcains, Jim. Dans ma culture, accueillir ses invités comme il se doit, fait partie du protocole. Qu'on les apprécie ou non. Ici, au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne suis pas surpris, je m'y suis préparé. Vu le portrait que tu m'as fait de cet homme, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit ravi de me voir. » Dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Je sais. J'aurais juste voulu que cette ferme puisse également être un havre de paix, pour nous. » Soupirais-je, avec regrets.

« T'hy'la. » Il encadra mon visage de ses mains chaudes. « Nous avons déjà un foyer. C'est l'Enterprise. Toi, Léonard, Nyota, vous êtes les premières personnes à m'avoir accepté comme je suis. Toute ma vie, j'ai encaissé les jugements. Mon propre peuple n'a eu de cesse de remettre en question la validité de mon existence. J'avais beau donner le meilleur de moi-même, avoir d'excellents résultats, pour certains, le fait que je respire était déjà trop. Seuls mes parents me parlaient en bien des Terriens, même si mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment étendu sur le sujet. Et, au final, c'est vous qui m'avez appris la tolérance, qu'il ne faut pas forcément être le plus intelligent, ou le plus performant, pour être apprécié. Qu'il suffit simplement de se comporter naturellement. Vous m'avez montré un autre chemin, une nouvelle manière de vivre. » Il fit une pause. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. « Je repense souvent au jour où nous avons manqué de nous écraser sur Terre. Ce n'est pas arrivé, grâce à toi, mais durant les quelques minutes où nous nous étions résignés à notre sort, tandis que je commandais le vaisseau, personne n'a voulu quitter la passerelle alors que j'avais ordonné d'abandonner le navire. Ils n'ont rien dit. Ils ont juste refusé de se lever de leurs postes. Je n'oublierai jamais le sentiment d'appartenance qui m'a envahi, à cette seconde. Je ne dis pas que ça se serait forcément passé de la même manière sur un bâtiment comme l'Excalibur ou même à l'ambassade, mais cela n'a aucune importance, puisque c'est sur l'Enterprise que je sers. J'y ai trouvé ce que j'ai toujours recherché, en vain. Alors, cela m'est bien égal, si tous les gens que nous croisons ne m'apprécient pas. »

Je détournais le regard, en ravalant mes larmes. Il déposa un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres.

« Tu en vaux la peine, tu sais. Nous avons tous notre caractère. Bones peut être irascible, Nyota une vraie lionne, Scotty quelque peu obsessionnel dès qu'il s'agit de l'état du vaisseau, moi, n'en parlons même pas. Toi, tu es celui vers qui on se tourne, quand on n'a pas la réponse, celui qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, quand on a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul. » Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. « Je ne sais même pourquoi nous sommes là, ou ce que je suis venu chercher. Cet endroit n'a plus rien à m'apporter, si tant est qu'il l'ait fait un jour. Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie. Dormir. Ce voyage m'a épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Les décisions, ce sera pour demain. » Concluais-je, en jetant mes bottes dans un coin.

Exprimer verbalement ma fatigue, me fit prendre réellement conscience à quel point j'étais exténué. Spock dut le percevoir, car il m'aida à me déshabiller, avant de me recouvrir de la couverture, quand je m'allongeais enfin. Je luttais contre le sommeil, le temps de sentir son corps chaud se coller au mien et m'endormis dans le creux de ses bras.

…

Si Frank était rentré durant la nuit, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Et à l'heure matinale où nous investîmes la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, il n'était certainement pas levé. J'enclenchais la machine à café et cherchais dans les placards, quelque chose qui ferait un repas convenable. Je me mis en tête de faire des pancakes. Spock m'apprit qu'Amanda lui en faisait parfois, quand il était petit et c'est ravi, qu'il m'aida à faire la pâte.

Je lui montrais comment les faire sauter dans la poêle, quand je remarquais que ma mère nous observait depuis un certain temps.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. » Dit-elle, en mettant la table. « Le mariage te réussit. »

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table et je servis à manger. Ma mère nous interrogea, avec enthousiasme, sur nos dernières missions. Elle voulait tout savoir et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour que nous ayons l'air d'une famille normale, ce matin-là. J'en oubliais presque mon oncle qui finit par émerger vers 11 heures. Spock et moi étions sur le point de partir en virée dans le coin. Il se servit un café, en nous ignorant superbement. J'adoptais la même ligne de conduite, en bouclant le sac de vivres que nous avions préparé pour pique-niquer et nous nous apprêtions à franchir la porte, quand il m'apostropha.

« Je suis quand même curieux, quand je vous regarde. » Dit-il, d'une voix qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. « Dans votre couple, lequel de vous deux… ? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Demanda-t-il, en s'accoudant au plan de travail, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il n'avait manifestement pas totalement dessaoulé.

« Votre question est extrêmement déplacée. Cela ne vous regarde en rien. » Intervint Spock.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le Vulcain ! » Railla Frank. « À mon avis, ce doit être lui, l'homme. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Jimmy-boy. Tu as toujours été aussi sensible qu'une fillette. »

Il me provoquait ouvertement et je perçus que Spock ne ferait rien pour me retenir. Mais rien ne se produisit. Je restais froid, hermétique et totalement sous contrôle.

« Tu es pathétique. » Dis-je, simplement, avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir.

Mon compagnon me suivit, sans mot dire et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Je conduisis de longues minutes, muré dans le silence. Spock se contenta de serrer ma main, présent sans être envahissant, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'English River. Je me garais à proximité, sur un chemin de terre. Nous sortîmes les affaires du coffre, avant de nous installer au milieu des joncs, sur la rive caillouteuse du fleuve. Il faisait chaud, mais une légère brise fraîche rendait la température agréable. J'enlevais ma veste et mon t-shirt, avant de m'allonger et d'offrir mon torse aux rayons du soleil. Spock m'observa, dubitatif.

« Tu n'aimes pas bronzer ? » Lui demandais-je, de meilleure humeur.

« Sur Vulcain, une telle pratique serait suicidaire. » Me répondit-il, en se mettant tout de même à l'aise, sans pour autant retirer le moindre vêtement.

Après un moment de détente, à simplement écouter la nature environnante, j'eus l'envie soudaine de me baigner. Ce voyage était comme un pèlerinage, et reproduire les gestes de mon enfance, me rappelait les bons souvenirs, au détriment des mauvais. Après avoir délacé mes bottes, je les balançais dans un coin et me débarrassais de mon pantalon. C'est donc en boxer, que je me retrouvais dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. La morsure du froid, la sensation des graviers sous mes pieds, les effluves du vent, l'humidité ambiante tout me ramenait des années en arrière. Je me tournais vers Spock, un sourire éclairant mon visage.

« Tu me rejoins ? » Lançais-je, enthousiaste.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Tu sais nager, quand même ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« J'ai dû apprendre, pour entrer dans Starfleet. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je crains qu'elle soit trop froide pour que je le supporte longtemps. »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûr. » Contrais-je.

Cela dut lui paraître logique, car il m'imita et vint prendre la température de l'eau. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-mollet, visiblement insatisfait du résultat. Sous une impulsion incontrôlable, je plongeais mes mains et l'éclaboussais généreusement. Il ne cria pas, trop digne qu'il était, mais me lança un regard qui me fit me sentir comme un enfant prit en faute, juste avant de se jeter sur moi. Un juron m'échappa et je bus la tasse quand ma tête se retrouva immergée. Je me dégageais vaillamment et crevais la surface pour reprendre mon souffle, toussant et riant en même temps. La coiffure complètement foutue de Spock et son air penaud, décuplèrent mon hilarité. Il m'observa quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de m'imiter. Pour la première fois, je l'entendis rire de bon cœur et ce son adorable se grava au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, quand nous décidâmes de finalement rentrer. Scotty m'avait appelé et les réparations allaient bon train. Il était temps de quitter cet endroit. Je n'avais, de toute façon, aucune envie de passer une nuit de plus dans cette maison de malheur. Cela me peinait pour ma mère, mais je préférais encore conduire de nuit et partir sans me retourner. Un jour, peut-être, elle serait prête à mettre un terme à la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Frank. À ce moment-là, nous pourrons éventuellement essayer de recoller les morceaux. En attendant, c'est sans traîner que nous chargeâmes la voiture, avant de reprendre la route, direction l'Enterprise et l'espace, que je trépignais d'impatience de rejoindre, à présent.


	3. Foyer

**Foyer**

**Note de l'auteur : Retour à la maison, sur l'Enterprise. Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires!**

Nous passâmes la nuit à nous relayer au volant, si bien que nous débarquâmes à San Francisco au petit matin. Nous regardâmes la ville s'éveiller lentement, alors que je ne rêvais que d'un bon lit. Une fois au siège de Starfleet, nous retrouvâmes une bonne partie de l'équipage, déjà prêt à embarquer. L'ambiance était survoltée, certains se racontaient leur courte permission, d'autres avaient juste hâte de remonter à bord. Je me laissais volontiers porter par les évènements et jouais des coudes pour rejoindre Bones et Nyota. Ils nous saluèrent en nous voyant arriver.

« Ça s'est passé comment avec ta mère ? » Me demanda Leonard. Il était une des rares personnes à connaître ma situation familiale.

« Mieux que je ne l'imaginais. » Répondis-je, vaguement.

« L'autre était là aussi ? »

« Oui. » Soufflais-je.

« Je vois. » Dit-il, simplement. « Et lui, il s'est tenu tranquille ? » S'interrogea-t-il, pour changer de sujet, en s'accroupissant devant la cage du tribble que je tenais en main.

« Et bien, il a goûté aux frites, rencontré une Orionne et profité du paysage. » Résumais-je, en plaisantant.

« Rien que ça ! » S'exclama-t-il, en se relevant. « Tu ne l'as pas laissé s'empiffrer, au moins ? Tu sais ce qui se passera sinon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais m'en occuper. » Lui assurais-je.

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu trouvé l'Iowa ? » Questionna-t-il Spock qui lui fit un récit détaillé de notre périple, sans s'appesantir sur Frank et la manière dont il nous avait accueillis.

Nous discutâmes avec entrain, en montant dans la navette qui devait nous ramener sur le vaisseau nouvellement réparé. Mon meilleur ami et sa copine nous racontèrent leur virée dans la région, en amoureux.

Finalement, accorder ce court répit à mes hommes était une bonne idée. Ils semblaient tous plus motivés que jamais. Chacun retrouva rapidement ses marques et la vie à bord reprit ses droits. Ma présence sur la passerelle n'était requise que pour le départ. Question de tradition. Je pourrais ensuite dormir enfin. Bones m'avait réprimandé à la vue de mon teint cireux, mais il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir plus ou moins fui la ferme, de nuit, vu les circonstances. J'avais largement le temps de rattraper mon sommeil, avant que nous atteignions l'espace profond et ses dangers potentiels. C'est donc courbaturé et fourbu, que j'accompagnais Spock dans ses quartiers, après que nous ayons quitté notre système solaire. À peine la porte refermée sur nous, que je me débarrassais de mon uniforme avec contentement, et investis la salle de bain. Mon compagnon me rejoignit rapidement et je pus enfin me détendre sous le jet brûlant et les caresses de ses mains expertes, sur mon dos endolori par notre long trajet en voiture. Il me massa longuement, faisant rouler ma peau sous ses doigts, dénouant mes muscles.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi, et il serait bien plus simple que tu déménages complètement ici. Tu y passes déjà toutes tes nuits. Tes quartiers ne sont plus qu'un placard où tu ranges tes affaires. Cela éviterait des allers-retours inutiles. » Dit-il, soudainement.

« J'y songe depuis un moment, moi aussi. Mais j'ai peur que nous soyons un peu à l'étroit. J'ai beaucoup de livres, de souvenirs, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais les faire rentrer sur tes étagères déjà pleines à craquer. Je ne veux pas envahir ton espace. »

« J'ai une idée pour remédier à ce problème de place. Je m'en occuperai dans la journée. Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. » M'assura-t-il.

« Si ça fonctionne, quoi que tu aies en tête, dès demain j'emménage. » M'enthousiasmais-je, en me séchant d'une serviette, avant de la nouer autour de ma taille.

Je la balançais ensuite sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit, retrouvant avec délice, la douceur des draps. Spock s'empara du tissu humide et le mit à sécher. Je l'observais allongé sur le ventre, alors qu'il rangeait quelques affaires. Il s'imaginait peut-être que je ne remarquais pas son regard s'attarder sur moi, à chaque fois qu'il repassait devant notre couche, mais la serviette dont il s'était entouré, elle, ne cachait pas grand-chose de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Son indifférence feinte me fit sourire, je savais parfaitement qu'il se comportait ainsi parce qu'il voulait me laisser dormir.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ? » Me demanda-t-il, en interrompant ses gestes, face à l'expression de mon visage. « Je croyais que tu étais fatigué. »

« Oui, mais tu as manifestement un petit problème et quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours assez d'énergie pour le régler. » Répondis-je, taquin.

« Je n'ai pas envie de subir les remontrances d'un certain docteur, parce que tu te seras endormi en plein service. » Contra-t-il. Et j'avouais que son argument était plutôt solide.

Mais je n'aurais pas été moi-même si, quand il repassa une énième fois devant moi, je n'avais pas agrippé fermement le tissu pour tirer dessus. Je lui lançais mon regard de chiot innocent, quand il se retourna, un air blasé sur le visage. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de ramasser la serviette dans l'intention de s'en recouvrir de nouveau. Mais je fus plus rapide et l'envoyais valser au loin, avant de le tirer par le bras. Il tomba lourdement sur matelas et je le plaquais sur le dos, avant de monter sur lui. Il capitula, dès que je happais sa bouche, dans un baiser fougueux, ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, me serrant contre lui. Ses doigts dérivèrent jusqu'à s'insinuer en moi, doucement. Je me cambrais sur son torse, en ondulant mes hanches. Sa main libre caressa mon cou, mes pectoraux, agaça un téton au passage, puis s'enroula autour de mon érection. Un gémissement m'échappa. Je croisais ses yeux noircis de désir et passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, avant de me soulever légèrement pour m'empaler sur son membre. Je l'accueillais en moi, lentement, me délectant de l'expression de plaisir qui crispa les traits de son visage. Il se saisit fermement de mes hanches et s'enfonça profondément d'un coup de reins. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, en haletant, puis me mis en mouvement, imposant un rythme mesuré mais intense. Quand mes bras commencèrent à trembler et que la fatigue me rattrapa, il m'enlaça, m'incitant à m'allonger sur son torse et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de me relayer, me prenant à une cadence plus dure, jusqu'à ce que je vienne entre nos ventres. Nos gémissements se mêlèrent, quand il me rejoignit en plongeant une dernière fois en moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Moi, étendu sur sa poitrine, lui, encore prisonnier de mon corps. Je sentais son cœur cogner contre mes côtes, puis ralentir, à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ma tête me semblait lourde et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules, quand il m'allongea finalement à ses côtés, avant de rabattre le drap sur nous. Je sentis un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, avant de m'endormir.

…

C'est en début d'après-midi, que j'émergeais enfin. Détendu, reposé et quelque peu collant, je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de Spock qui était déjà habillé et prêt à prendre le service, puis me dirigeais au radar jusqu'à la douche. Je me lavais rapidement, avant d'enfiler un uniforme propre.

« Je me suis absenté, pendant que tu dormais, pour vérifier si ma solution à notre problème de place est réalisable. » M'apprit mon compagnon.

« Alors ? »

« Monsieur Scott m'assistera. C'est lui le spécialiste quand il s'agit du vaisseau. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Et Leonard te demande à l'infirmerie. Si j'ai bien compris, sa requête n'a rien de médicale. » Répondit-il.

« Il veut certainement discuter d'un sujet en particulier. Je vais y aller maintenant, du coup. Je te laisse à tes aménagements. » Dis-je, en finissant de me préparer.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce.

…

Je pénétrais dans l'atmosphère aseptisée de l'aile médicale et retrouvais mon meilleur ami à son bureau.

« Tu as bien meilleure mine, à ce que je vois. » Constata-t-il, en me voyant arriver.

« Je suis tombé comme une masse. Spock m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. » Il hocha simplement la tête. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? Dis-moi tout. » Ajoutais-je, en prenant place dans le siège en face du sien.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit une bouteille et deux verres. Ce qui présageait une conversation très personnelle. Il nous servit généreusement, avant de peser ses mots.

« Nyota et moi, dans des circonstances qui seraient bien trop longues à expliquer, avons eu une discussion sur le mariage. » M'annonça-t-il, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Un sifflement admirateur m'échappa.

« Ça devient sérieux, vous deux, ma parole ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Jim. Tu connais ma vie avant Starfleet et l'image que j'ai gardée de l'engagement. » Me reprit-il, en buvant une gorgée.

« Mais elle, elle ne serait pas contre l'idée. C'est bien ça le problème ? » Lui demandais-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Même si elle m'a assuré qu'on avait le temps et que ce n'était pas grave. »

« Je vais te dire honnêtement ce que je pense. Nyota en vaut dix comme ton ex-femme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve de méchanceté. Elle a son caractère, un humour tranchant, mais elle est franche. Je ne suis pas en train de t'inciter à l'épouser demain. Parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter. Mais réfléchis-y vraiment. » Dis-je, très sérieusement, en trempant mes lèvres dans mon verre.

« Je sais que tu as raison, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis souvent te concernant. Mais… »

« Tu as peur. » Complétais-je.

« C'est un euphémisme. »

« Il va falloir surmonter ça. Sinon, tu refuseras pour de mauvaises raisons et tu la perdras. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir, parce que ça ne te correspond pas, mais prendre une décision dictée par la peur ne donne jamais rien de bon. »

Il soupira, en vidant son verre d'une traite, avant de le reposer un peu violemment sur la table.

« C'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je me sens aussi bien. Je me suis perdu dans le travail si longtemps, que j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un. J'étais persuadé que ça ne m'arriverait plus. Pas après l'échec cuisant de mon premier mariage. Sans compter Joanna, que je ne vois pas grandir. » Il se resservit. « Promets-moi de ne jamais faire d'enfant, dans le seul espoir vain de sauver ta relation. »

« Je te le jure. Même si dans mon cas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » Lui affirmais-je.

« On ne sait jamais, avec les Vulcains. » Dit-il, en rigolant.

Je me laissais contaminer par son hilarité et la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus légers.

…

Un peu plus tard, ce jour-là, je repassais par les quartiers de Spock, juste avant de prendre notre service. Je crus, pendant une seconde, m'être trompé de porte, mais la décoration ne laissait aucun doute quant au propriétaire des lieux. C'est donc, bouche bée, que j'observais les changements apportés à la pièce, durant mon absence. Je comprenais mieux l'implication de Scotty dans cette démarche. Une des cloisons du bureau avait été modulée en une suite d'étagères incrustées, prêtes à être remplies. Un des murs de la chambre abritait un meuble de rangement supplémentaire et nous avions un nouveau lit, visiblement plus large. Spock patientait, silencieux, assit sur ce dernier. Il ne montrait absolument rien de son appréhension, mais je la percevais néanmoins à travers notre lien. Elle disparut, à la seconde où je lui souris, plus que touché par l'effort fourni.

« Je n'ai plus le temps, avant notre quart, mais dès demain, je ramène toutes mes affaires. » Dis-je, en m'installant sur ses genoux.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, pour le remercier de me laisser la place d'exister un peu plus dans son univers. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose au final, mais à bord de ce vaisseau, cela équivalait à l'achat d'un appartement. Un jour, quand nous aurons depuis longtemps tourné le dos à l'exploration spatiale, nous vivrons sûrement dans une grande maison, comme celle des parents de Spock. Mais en attendant, ce foyer répondait à toutes mes attentes et je ne comptais pas le quitter de si tôt.


	4. Société sans défaut

**Société sans défaut**

**Note de l'auteur : Démarrage de l'intrigue qui rythmera le reste de cette fanfiction. J'espère que les idées vous plairont et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite, même si pour le moment je ne dis pas grand-chose évidemment. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Nous arrivions sur la fin de notre dixième jour de voyage. Nous voguions dans une zone inexplorée et désespérément vide. L'ennui me guettait, comme souvent et Spock faisait sont possible pour que je ne commence pas à faire n'importe quoi pour m'occuper. Comme bidouiller l'ordinateur de bord, quitte à me faire taper sur les doigts par Scotty. Mes compétences supérieures en informatiques étaient à double tranchant.

J'étais en manque de mondes inconnus, mais Bones levait les yeux au ciel, en se demandant pourquoi, puisque je me débrouillais toujours pour les embarquer dans des situations inextricables. Il comprenait difficilement que c'était justement ça qui me plaisait. Le choc des cultures. Même si c'était vrai que nous tombions souvent sur des malades du pouvoir. Mais je me souvenais surtout des gens biens, que nous avions laissés derrière nous. Drir, Johnson et Dorian, Florence et bien sûr, Sherlock et John.

J'étais donc dans mon fauteuil de commandement, sur la passerelle et essayant de ne pas m'effondrer de lassitude, quand Spock montra des signes d'agitation, à travers notre lien. Et avant même qu'il se redresse de ses appareils pour me parler, j'avais pivoté vers lui, tout ouïe.

« Nos senseurs détectent une planète habitée, dans ce secteur. »

« Enfin ! » M'exclamais-je, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Cela en fit sourire certains.

« Classe M, atmosphère très riche en oxygène, civilisation à un stade avancé de l'évolution. Ils ont manifestement la technologie suffisante pour envisager l'exploration spatiale. » Continua mon compagnon, imperturbable.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parlé d'eux, dans ce cas ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Impossible à dire, pour le moment. Peut-être ne maîtrisent-ils pas encore très bien la distorsion. » Suggéra-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications, pour le moment. Nous en saurions plus sur place, j'ordonnais donc la mise en orbite haute. Nous devions malgré tout appliquer la prime directive, en premier lieu et rester indétectable. Je me précipitais dans le turbolift, direction la salle de téléportation. J'étais survolté, et Spock, en me suivant, se retenait visiblement de sourire. Il savait que je n'attendais que ça, depuis des jours.

Nous nous matérialisâmes, tous les deux, ainsi que deux gardes de la sécurité, dans un coin discret. La ville était incontestablement moderne. En occultant certains détails, nous aurions pu facilement nous croire sur Terre. Les habitants ne firent pas spécialement attention à nous, nos tenues passaient relativement inaperçues, ce qui nous permis de déambuler librement dans les rues. L'ambiance, comme le temps, était au beau fixe. Spock récoltait un maximum d'informations, grâce à son tricordeur, tandis que j'étudiais le comportement des gens que nous croisions. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais le fait est que je ne constatais aucune attitude ne serait-ce qu'un peu hostile. Le mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut « harmonie ».

_« C'est tout de même bizarre. »_ Dis-je, en pensée, en sachant que mon compagnon aurait suivi le fil de mon raisonnement.

_« Remarquable. Mais pas si étrange que ça, de mon point de vue. Mon peuple vit en paix depuis bien des générations. »_ Me répondit-il, sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

_« Tu plaisantes ! Même les Vulcains ont l'air indiscipliné à côté d'eux ! »_ M'exclamais-je.

Il tiqua et releva la tête, pour observer plus attentivement notre environnement.

_« Je l'admets, ils semblent être parfaitement sereins. »_

_« Trop, si tu veux mon avis. » _

_« Une intuition ? » _Demanda-t-il.

_« Tu me connais trop bien. »_ Répondis-je, malicieusement. _« Les sociétés sans défaut, ça n'existe pas. »_

_« Peut-être ne l'avons-nous simplement pas encore vu. Nous ne sommes là que depuis une heure. »_

_« Tu as peut-être raison. Continuons encore un peu et remontons à bord, pour analyser les informations que tu auras récoltées. »_ Concluais-je.

…

De retour sur l'Enterprise, après presque deux heures, nous fîmes le point, en salle de réunion, avec Bones. Les différences biologiques entre les Terriens et ce peuple n'étaient pas légion, même s'ils avaient deux estomacs et des poumons plutôt petits. Leur taux hormonal semblait tout à fait dans la moyenne. Leur apparente passivité ne s'expliquait donc pas de manière physiologique. Où alors, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident et de visible. Pour autant, une cause psychologique, comme un gouvernement totalitaire qui dicterait un comportement, était également hors de propos. Ces gens n'agissaient manifestement pas sous la contrainte. Nous devions nous avouer vaincu pour le moment, mais ce peuple avait piqué ma curiosité et je ne comptais pas renoncer si rapidement. Nous décidâmes d'y retourner le lendemain. Leonard insista pour nous accompagner.

…

Après un bon repas, Spock et moi rentrâmes dans nos quartiers. Les nouveaux aménagements étaient juste parfaits. L'ambiance n'en était que plus intime et je ne me lassais pas de voir mes affaires à côté des siennes. Nous aurions dû faire ça depuis longtemps, mais les choses étaient arrivées si vite. À peine, notre lune de miel terminée, que nous étions déjà embarqués dans de multiples expéditions. Mais puisque de toute manière, nous ne faisions rien comme tout le monde…

À la vue de notre grand lit, une fatigue écrasante m'envahit. Je ne rêvais, soudainement, que de m'enfoncer dans les oreillers, alors que cinq minutes avant, j'étais encore relativement en forme. Je n'en fis pas grand cas, cependant, et mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation de la découverte d'un nouveau monde. Nous optâmes donc pour une douche rapide, avant de nous coucher. Spock devait percevoir mon état, car il se contenta de suivre le mouvement. À moins qu'il ait également besoin de dormir, même si cela me surprendrait, venant d'un Vulcain. S'il s'était calqué sur le rythme humain du vaisseau, il n'empêche qu'il restait beaucoup plus endurant. Mais je ne me posais pas plus de questions, avant de me prélasser sous le drap, son corps chaud contre le mien. Il m'encercla de ses bras, dans une étreinte possessive et je l'embrassais tendrement, avant de m'endormir.

…

Je croisais Bones, dans un des couloirs du vaisseau.

« Je me suis réveillé et Nyota n'était plus là. » Me dit-il, d'une voix inquiète. « Je suis parti à sa recherche, mais je ne la trouve nulle part. »

« Calme-toi. Je vais t'aider. » Le rassurais-je. « Elle ne peut être bien loin. »

C'est finalement au mess, que nous la retrouvâmes. Elle semblait agacée par le synthétiseur de nourriture.

« Chérie ? » L'appela Leonard « J'étais anxieux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, si tu avais faim ? »

« Cette stupide machine refuse d'obéir ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « J'ai beau demander n'importe quels plats, elle ne sort que cette mixture immonde. » Nous expliqua-t-elle, sans pour autant nous regarder.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, demain. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux retourner vous coucher, tous les deux. » Lui assurais-je.

« Et toi ? » Me demanda Bones.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Eh bien, que fais-tu debout au milieu de la nuit ? »

J'allais répondre, avant de prendre conscience que je n'en savais rien. Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être levé.

« Jim ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Stupide machine ! » Répéta Nyota, comme si nous n'étions pas là.

« Où est Spock ? » M'interrogeais-je. « Je veux Spock ! » Paniquais-je.

J'avais du mal à respirer. Leonard agrippa mes épaules et me secoua.

« Jim ! » Cria-t-il. Mais sa voix était étrange. « Jim ! » Répéta-t-il.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais dans notre lit et c'était Spock qui m'appelait. Le souffle court et le corps en sueur, je revenais lentement à la réalité.

« Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, en disant des choses étranges. Je n'aime pas regarder dans ton esprit sans ton accord, alors j'ai préféré te réveiller. » M'expliqua-t-il, calmement.

« Je faisais un rêve. Il n'avait aucun sens. »

« C'est souvent le cas. » Me rappela-t-il, en repoussant mes cheveux humides en arrière.

« Il y avait Bones et Nyota. Nous étions au mess et le réplicateur déconnait complètement. Mais, tout le long, j'avais l'impression tenace que c'était la réalité. Que s'était vraiment eux. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je rêvais. » Essayais-je de lui faire comprendre.

« Les songes ne sont pas une de mes spécialités, parce que cela arrive rarement aux Vulcains. Leonard saura sûrement mieux que moi te renseigner. »

« Je lui en parlerais demain. » Décidais-je.

« Tu veux dire, tout à l'heure. Il est 4 heures du matin. » M'apprit-il.

Je soupirais lourdement et me laissant retomber sur les coussins.

« On se lève dans deux heures et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. La journée va être longue. J'aurais besoin de café. » Râlais-je, d'une voix alourdie.

« Rendors-toi, T'hy'la. » Murmura-t-il, doucement, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Hum hum. » Marmonnais-je, en fermant les yeux.

…

Comme prévu, le réveil fut difficile. Si bien, que je ne remarquais pas immédiatement que je n'étais pas le seul à piquer du nez dans ma tasse, ce matin-là. C'est Spock qui m'en fit la remarque, quand Bones manqua de renverser son plateau, en percutant une chaise. Il nous repéra et vint s'asseoir à notre table. Je m'étonnais de l'absence de sa moitié.

« Elle est encore sous la douche. On a eu du mal à se lever. J'ai fait un cauchemar sans queue ni tête, ça m'a épuisé plus qu'autre chose. »

« On cherchait Nyota et on la retrouvait ici même, en train de s'énerver sur un synthétiseur ? » Demandais-je, en plaisantant.

Je ne m'attendais donc pas à ce qu'il me fixe, bouche bée, son mug bloqué à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » S'exclama-t-il, après quelques secondes.

« Comment je sais quoi ? J'ai dit ça pour rire. C'est le rêve que moi, j'ai fait. » Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Spock semblait perplexe. Uhura choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre. Elle était visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« J'espère que ce fichu appareil va fonctionner correctement, pas comme dans mon rêve de cette nuit. » Grommela-t-elle, en passant à côté de nous.

Nous nous entre-regardâmes, franchement incrédules, à présent. Et un de mes fameux pressentiments me prit aux tripes.


	5. Bermimpi

**Bermimpi**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 5, où Jim fait du tourisme, où Spock fait du baby-sitting, où Bones pose des question dont il ne veux pas connaître les réponses, où Leonard le tribble est là où on ne l'attends pas et où Scotty délire complètement. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Estherikka (qui m'a reviewé en guest) : tu m'as mis la larme à l'œil. Merci. **

Bones relativisait la situation. D'après lui, ce phénomène de rêve commun pouvait avoir plusieurs explications. La théorie de l'inconscient collectif, un songe télépathique. Pour lui, cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. C'était, certes, un phénomène impressionnant et perturbant, mais loin d'être sans précédents. Nyota se rangea également à son avis. De plus, elle trouvait ses actions oniriques franchement risibles et sans aucune signification particulière. Le synthétiseur fonctionnait parfaitement, il n'y avait donc rien à interpréter. Mais le pressentiment qui m'avait envahi, au mess, ce matin-là, ne me quittait pas. Et seul Spock semblait vouloir lui accorder du crédit. Cependant, nous avions toujours une planète mystérieuse sur les bras et c'est ainsi que, plus tard dans la matinée, Leonard nous rejoignit en salle de téléportation, prêt à partir.

« Jim, arrête de te tracasser avec cette histoire de cauchemar. » Dit-il. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre. « Je connais cette expression, sur ton visage. Je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était rien d'inquiétant. »

« Très bien ! » M'exclamais-je, en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Allons plutôt étudier ces gens d'un peu plus près. » Ajoutais-je, en montant sur la plateforme.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes dans un autre quartier de la ville. Il était temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Comme le nom de cette cité ou le genre de régime sur lequel se basait cette société. Nous marchions dans la rue, en débattant avec entrain sur les différents monuments que nous croisions, quand une femme surgit soudainement d'une boutique, poussette en avant. Je percutais l'engin et son occupant se mit à pleurer. Je me confondis en excuses, et la mère, chargée de courses, qui semblait pourtant avoir du mal à jongler entre ses sacs et son enfant, se contenta de me sourire, en m'assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Bones et moi, nous empressâmes, malgré tout, de la décharger de son fardeau, en nous emparant des commissions.

« Merci, c'est très gentil à vous. » Dit-elle, en prenant le bambin dans ses bras. « Est-ce que vous pouvez me le tenir deux minutes ? » Demanda-t-elle à Spock, en lui mettant le petit être entre les mains. « Oh ! Vos oreilles sont amusantes ! J'aime beaucoup. » Ajouta-t-elle, en récupérant ses courses, pour commencer à les ranger dans un petit coffre, sous la poussette.

Mon compagnon ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et Leonard étouffa un fou rire. Il cala donc le bébé dans le creux de son bras et de sa main libre, rajusta la petite couverture qui l'enveloppait. L'enfant cessa de pleurer, s'empara d'un de ses doigts et ne le lâcha plus. Spock leva un sourcil dubitatif vers moi.

« Il faut croire qu'il t'aime bien. » Dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Il reporta son attention sur le petit et je jurerais qu'un micro sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Et cette vision furtive me ravit.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sebastian. » Répondit la femme. « Et moi, c'est Adeline. »

« Jim Kirk. » Me présentais-je. « Mon mari, Spock et mon ami, Leonard McCoy. »

« Enchantée. Vous n'êtes pas du coin. Je me trompe ? »

« Non. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez nous parler un peu de cette ville. »

« Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir sur notre belle Bermimpi***** ? » Dit-elle, avec enthousiasme, alors qu'elle récupérait son fils des bras de mon compagnon, pour le remettre dans sa poussette.

« Eh bien, de là d'où je viens, les gens sont parfois… Vous savez… Un peu nerveux ou en colère. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ici, vous êtes tous très sereins, jamais hostiles les uns envers les autres. » Lui expliquais-je.

Elle sembla soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez-vous. Je dois vous laisser. Merci de votre aide et passez une bonne journée. » Lança-t-elle, brusquement, en s'enfuyant presque en courant.

Nous restâmes interdits face à un tel comportement, si bien que nous n'essayâmes même pas de la retenir.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » M'interrogeais-je, perplexe.

« Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de toi. » M'assura Bones.

…

Nous n'osâmes pas de nouveau questionner qui que ce soit. Ce genre de réactions ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous et pour le moment, ce n'était pas notre but. Durant notre expédition, nous constatâmes la même paix environnante que la veille et Leonard pu voir de ses propres yeux que je n'exagérais pas. C'en était presque flippant.

« Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes là et je n'ai vu aucun bâtiment pénitencier. » Constata Spock.

« Peut-être ont-ils un système judiciaire très différent de ce que nous connaissons. » Suggérais-je.

« Possiblement. Mais il me semble improbable, qu'aucun délit ne soit jamais commis. En conséquence, il doit forcément y avoir une structure, ou au moins des normes, des lois. Sinon nous serions face à une population en plein chaos où régnerait l'anarchie et ce n'est manifestement pas le cas. »

« J'ai également remarqué que les richesses semblent distribuées équitablement. Personne ne paraît plus riche ou plus pauvre. » Releva Leonard.

« Ce qui prouve que cette société est assez avancée politiquement pour prétendre entrer dans la fédération. Il est peut-être temps de contacter les autorités locales. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que nous descendons sur une planète et qu'il ne se passe… Ben rien. D'accord, il y a eu la réaction étrange de cette femme, mais ça n'est sûrement pas très important. Tu vois Bones, tu n'es qu'une mauvaise langue quand tu dis que je suis un aimant à problèmes. » Répondis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« Et si nous allions manger quelque chose, avant de décider quoi que ce soit ? » Proposais-je.

« Penses-tu parfois à autre chose que manger ? » Railla-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard entendu et un petit sourire en coin.

« Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire, en repérant un restaurant au coin d'une rue et décidais qu'il ferait très bien l'affaire.

…

Nous fûmes accueillis aussi aimablement que nous nous y attendions. Les plats du menu nous étaient parfaitement inconnus, alors Spock se contenta de préciser qu'il ne voulait pas de viande et mon ami et moi prîmes deux plats du jour.

La cuisine n'était pas mauvaise, quoi qu'un peu étrange. Et c'est enfin rassasiés, que nous nous mîmes en quête d'un bâtiment officiel où nous pourrions trouver l'équivalent local d'un maire. Il nous fallut près d'une heure supplémentaire, pour finir par tomber dessus, un peu par hasard. Puisque nous ne savions pas réellement ce que nous cherchions, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment demander notre chemin. Nous fûmes donc quelque peu soulagés, quand un immeuble d'un blanc immaculé, dont l'entrée était estampillée d'un drapeau qui flottait au vent, apparut au bout d'une avenue. Il n'y avait, cependant, aucun agent de la sécurité, ni devant, ni à l'intérieur. Juste un unique guichet, esseulé au milieu d'un hall immense. Derrière la vitre, nous attendait un homme plutôt petit et rondouillard, ce qui le rendait sympathique.

« Bonjour, Monsieur… ? » L'abordais-je.

« Arthur Rickman. Et vous êtes ? »

« Capitaine Jim Kirk, Spock et Leonard McCoy. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec un responsable. »

« Le Mayor n'est pas en ville aujourd'hui, malheureusement. Puis-je prendre un message, ou un rendez-vous ? »

« Demain, c'est possible ? »

Il pianota sur son clavier quelques secondes, avant de nous répondre.

« En début d'après-midi, ça vous irait ? » Nous proposa-t-il.

« Parfait. » Approuvais-je. « Merci, monsieur Rickman. »

Quand nous sortîmes du bâtiment, la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Nous allons remonter à bord, en attendant. Je vais en profiter pour rassembler quelques documents à présenter au Mayor, demain. » Décidais-je. « C'est moi, ou les journées sont plutôt courtes ici ? » Dis-je, en regardant le ciel déjà sombre.

« Elles ne font que 21 heures, en effet. » M'informa Spock.

« Très bien. Il faudra donc faire attention de ne pas nous tromper d'horaire, pour notre rendez-vous. » Ajoutais-je, avant de sortir mon communicateur, alors que nous nous engouffrions dans une ruelle. « Kirk à l'Enterprise, trois à téléporter. »

…

Nous étions, tous les deux, dans nos quartiers. Le sommeil ne venait pas, malgré notre longue expédition, et je savais très bien pourquoi. L'idée de faire de nouveau un rêve étrange m'angoissait.

_« Viens prendre une douche. Ça va te détendre. »_ Me proposa Spock, en se déshabillant.

_« Bonne idée. »_ Approuvais-je, en l'imitant.

Et en effet, sous le jet brûlant, mes préoccupations s'en allèrent, en même temps que la sueur sur ma peau. Les mains puissantes de mon compagnon achevèrent de m'apaiser. Une fois propres, c'est en nous embrassant, que nous déambulâmes jusqu'au lit, avant de nous laisser tomber dessus. Un couinement paniqué retentit. Nous nous relevâmes en catastrophe et je soulevais le drap. Leonard s'était roulé en boule dessous. Je le pris délicatement dans mes mains, pour le rassurer et vérifiais qu'il allait bien. Il s'agrippa à la peau nue de mon torse, en ronronnant.

« Que fait-il là ? » Demandais-je à Spock.

« J'ai pensé qu'il apprécierait de se promener librement dans la chambre, durant notre absence, puisqu'il ne peut pas en sortir. J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Je suis désolé, je vais le remettre dans sa cage. » Dit-il, en s'emparant de l'animal.

« Non, non. Tu as bien fait. C'est une bonne idée. J'ai juste été surpris de le trouver là. » Lui assurais-je, en me couchant.

Je tendis la main pour récupérer le tribble.

« Tu veux dormir avec lui ? »

« Peut-être m'empêchera-t-il de refaire des cauchemars, avec ses propriétés relaxantes. »

Il s'étendit à mes côtés et déposa Léonard sur l'oreiller, entre nous deux. La boule de poil roucoula de plaisir, quand je le caressais. Je le regardais, attendri, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » Dit Spock.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment possible, avec la vie que l'on mène. » Je savais qu'il parlait de l'image que j'avais en tête, depuis ce matin.

« Je t'ai juste trouvé très doué, avec ce bébé. »

Il frôla ma joue de ses doigts.

« On a le temps d'y penser. »

« Je sais. J'oublie parfois qu'on a réellement le temps, maintenant. »

« Dors. Tu as l'air épuisé. » Murmura-t-il.

Je m'endormis au son des ronronnements de Leonard.

…

Un bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Spock dormait encore, à côté de moi. Mon tribble s'était enroulé dans ses cheveux. L'image me fit sourire. Nous étions au milieu de la nuit et j'étais pourtant tout à fait alerte. Je me levais discrètement et enfilais rapidement un boxer, pour aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. La lumière crue de la pièce m'agressa les pupilles et quand je retrouvais la vue, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. McCoy était assis sur le battant refermé des toilettes.

« Bones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Elle ne veut pas m'épouser. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nyota. J'ai trouvé cette lettre sur son oreiller. Elle est partie. » Dit-il, en me tendant un PADD, sur lequel il n'y avait rien d'écrit.

« Je pense que tu as rêvé. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. » Lui conseillais-je.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Répondit-il, en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte et traversa la chambre. Je le regardais sortir, en me demandant soudainement comment il était entré. Mais je décidais de remettre mes interrogations à demain et retournais au lit. Étonnamment, je le trouvais vide. Spock avait dû sortir, alors que nous étions dans la salle de bain. Je quittais donc la pièce à mon tour. La température du couloir, plus basse que celle de nos quartiers, me fit frissonner. Je frictionnais les manches de mon uniforme, pour me réchauffer. À un croisement, j'entendis Scotty qui semblait en pleine conversation. À ma grande surprise, une voix féminine, que je ne reconnue pas, lui répondit. Je tournais à gauche et le rejoignis, constatant qu'il était seul pourtant.

« À qui parles-tu ? » Lui demandais-je.

« À l'Enterprise. Qui d'autre ? » Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

« C'est un vaisseau, Scotty. Elle n'est pas vivante. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama la même voix de femme que j'avais entendue.

Elle semblait venir de partout et nulle part, en même temps. J'en restais bouche bée.

« Où est Spock ? » Me questionna l'ingénieur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dis-je, et une sourde angoisse me liquéfia les entrailles.

J'eus l'impression d'étouffer, de nouveau, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en me redressant brusquement dans notre lit.

* * *

*** Bermimpi : « rêver » en Malaisien**


	6. Névrose

**Névrose**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 6, où Leonard le tribble fait des siennes, où Bones est angoissé et où Jim et Spock s'entraînent à toute sorte de choses. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

**PS : Ce chapitre est pour Flo et Ma Lune, profitez bien des scènes que vous m'avez suggérées!**

C'est essoufflé et en sueur, que je me laissais retomber sur les oreillers. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau rêve étrange. Et encore une fois, j'avais mis un certain temps à m'en rendre compte. Je songeais à aller voir Bones ou Scotty, mais je savais pertinemment ce qu'ils diraient. Ces cauchemars n'avaient rien de normal, quoi qu'en dise McCoy. La sonnette de nos quartiers retentit, tirant Spock du sommeil et achevant de me réveiller.

« J'y vais » Dit-il, en se levant et en enfilant rapidement un boxer, avant que j'aie le temps de dire quelque chose.

Je l'imitais, alors que dans l'obscurité, il se dirigea sans peine jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, après avoir allumé la lumière. Je plaquais un coussin sur ma tête, pour épargner mes pupilles, en me demandant vaguement où était passé mon petit animal. Un rire, que je reconnus comme étant celui de Leonard, me fit me redresser brusquement. Mon ami se retenait à la cloison, pour ne pas s'étaler par terre, secoué de spasmes. J'allais lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état, quand je posais mes yeux sur Spock. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas l'imiter, mais quand mon compagnon se tourna vers moi, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, je ne pus me retenir de m'esclaffer devant la vision désopilante de mon tribble empêtré dans les cheveux désordonnés de Spock qui n'avait rien remarqué. Je ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon souffle et me pliais en deux sur le lit, incapable de m'arrêter.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer mon hilarité. Bones déclara forfait et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Je montrais mon propre crâne du doigt, pour signifier à mon compagnon que le problème venait de là. Il tenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux et buta contre la boule de poils qui piailla d'indignation. Il prit enfin conscience de ce qui nous faisait tant rire et essaya de déloger l'animal. Sans succès. Je m'efforçais de me calmer, pour lui venir en aide et réussi à dégager Leonard, avant de le remettre dans sa cage, pour le moment. McCoy se reprit finalement et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Tu es là à cause du rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire. D'accord, je veux bien admettre que c'est peut-être étrange. Mais cela n'a apparemment aucune conséquence sur le réel. » Répondit-il.

« Comment expliques-tu que, dans ce cauchemar, avant de te rejoindre dans la salle de bain, j'ai vu Leonard enroulé dans les cheveux de Spock, avant que ça ne se produise, dans ce cas ? »

« Qui te dis que c'était _avant _? Peut-être était-ce déjà le cas. Tu étais en partie réveillé et la réalité s'est insinuée dans ton rêve. Ce n'est pas rare. » Contra-t-il.

« Ça fait deux fois, Bones ! Ce n'est pas anodin. J'ai aussi croisé Scotty et je suis certain qu'il s'en souvient aussi. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, si c'est tellement insignifiant ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais hésita quelques secondes.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Murmura-t-il, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Je suis épuisé, Jim. J'ai l'impression de ne pas dormir. »

« Écoute, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui te tracasse. » Dis-je, doucement, en m'accroupissant devant lui. « Tu dois lui en parler. Je sais qu'elle est capable de comprendre, c'est une femme intelligente. »

Il acquiesça simplement, avant de se lever.

« Je vais retourner me coucher, avant qu'elle ne se réveille et me cherche partout. »

« Bonne idée. On se voit demain. » Répondis-je, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« À plus tard. » Dit-il, en sortant.

Je refermais derrière lui et me tournais vers Spock, en soupirant de lassitude.

« Je suis crevé. » Lançais-je, en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui le met dans un tel état d'anxiété ? » Me demanda-t-il, en me rejoignant sous le drap.

« Nyota ne serait pas contre l'idée qu'ils officialisent leur union. Mais il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt pour un second mariage. Ça le terrorise, en réalité. » Lui expliquais-je, en me blottissant contre lui.

« Et que faisait monsieur Scott ? »

« Il parlait avec le vaisseau. Littéralement, je veux dire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle lui répondait. Je pense qu'il se sent seul. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à autre chose que l'Enterprise, depuis que je l'ai rencontré sur Delta Vega. »

« Ces rêves, que vous faites en commun, font donc ressortir vos névroses. » Résuma-t-il, en caressant mon dos.

« Sûrement. »

« Qu'elle est la tienne, dans ce cas ? » Je me figeais sur place, incapable de répondre. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que je parle, de toute manière. « Quand cesseras-tu de craindre que je me désintéresse de toi ? C'est absurde. Je ne compte aller nulle part, T'hy'la. »

Je soupirais contre son torse.

« Dans le fond, je le sais très bien. Mais je pense qu'une partie de moi aura toujours peur d'être abandonnée. Peut-être parce que toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont parties, Spock. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me retrouve toujours seul. Bones était l'unique exception, avant que je te connaisse. C'est juste encore un peu difficile pour moi, de me faire à l'idée. Même après tout ce temps, je me surprends encore à te trouver ici, tous les matins. Cela rend chaque journée magique et chaque soir angoissant. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance que je te porte. »

« J'aimerais que tu sois plus serein. »

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu pourrais le subir, à travers le lien. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis capable de me protéger. Mais je me sens bien, quand c'est aussi le cas pour toi. Tu veux que l'on reprenne les séances de méditation ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Non. Je crois que j'ai plus besoin d'un défouloir que d'encens. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Que dirais-tu, alors, de pratiquer des entraînements, avec moi. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques techniques de combat vulcaines et tu te dépenserais. » Suggéra-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Tout à l'heure ? » Demandais-je.

« Si tu te sens suffisamment en forme. »

« Je te dirais ça dans quelques heures. En attendant, je tombe de sommeil. »

Pour illustrer mes dires, je bâillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Dors bien, T'hy'la. » Murmura-t-il, alors que je m'endormais sur son torse.

…

La sonnerie du réveil me tira de ma léthargie, alors que Spock tendait un bras pour le faire taire. Je m'étirais longuement contre lui, tel un chat. Mon érection frôla sa hanche et un frisson délicieux remonta le long de mon dos. Il maugréa, encore à moitié endormi, en agrippant mes fesses, pour me hisser sur lui. Il noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant de ses cuisses fermes. Ses vrilles s'enroulèrent sur nos membres tendus, un gémissement m'échappa, alors que j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne. Je glissais ma main à l'arrière d'un de ses genoux, pour le remonter légèrement, avant de m'insinuer en lui doucement, me délectant de la chaleur de son corps.

« Tu sais… Je ne parlais pas… De ce genre d'entraînement, tout à l'heure. » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix sourde, alors que j'allais et venais, à un rythme lent, mes gestes encore alourdis par le sommeil.

« Celui-ci me convient également. » Répondis-je, avant de croquer une oreille, en accélérant la cadence.

Il se cambra contre moi, en soupirant. Je le trouvais magnifique, quand il s'abandonnait entre mes bras. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos et je m'emparais fermement de son érection. Ses vrilles se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de mes doigts, renforçant ma prise sur lui. Spock rejeta la tête en arrière, alors que je le prenais plus durement, ses gémissements délicieux raisonnant à mes oreilles. Il vint longuement au creux de ma paume, en serrant ses jambes autour de moi, m'accueillant plus profondément en lui. Je le relâchais, pour agripper ses hanches et me laissais envahir par un orgasme étourdissant, dans un dernier coup de reins.

…

C'est douché et beaucoup plus reposé que quelques heures auparavant, que je me restaurais au mess, avec appétit. Assis en face de moi, Spock m'observait avec tendresse, avant de me piquer un bout de croissant, d'un coup de fourchette.

« Hey ! » Protestais-je.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire goûter. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'en manger. » Se défendit-il.

Cela me fit rire.

« Je suis toujours partant, pour l'entraînement. Puisque nous avons rendez-vous avec le Mayor en début d'après-midi. »

« Si tu te sens en forme, ce sera avec plaisir. » M'assura-t-il.

…

Quand nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, les plus matinaux étaient déjà en plein effort. Mais dès que nous nous mîmes en tenue, pour investir un tatami, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Il faut dire que j'avais plus l'habitude de venir seul. C'était une première, ce matin-là. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'entraîner avec Spock, mais j'aimais l'idée que ça devienne un rituel entre nous.

La séance fut intense. Les arts martiaux vulcains étaient basé sur des prises on ne peut plus vicieuses. Du moins, de mon point de vue, puisque Spock ne voyait pas en quoi exactement. Quand j'eus maîtrisé les bases, ce qui me mis déjà en sueur, nous commençâmes à nous tourner autour. Ce serait à qui atteindrait l'autre le premier. J'avais depuis longtemps tombé le t-shirt, alors que mon compagnon ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Mais je refusais de baisser les bras.

Nous avions un public conséquent, à présent. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je regardais Spock avec un sourire quelque peu carnassier, alors que lui gardait un calme impeccable. J'attaquais le premier, c'était dans ma nature. Il para sans peine et me plaqua au sol d'une prise bien placée. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, je l'embrassais en lui mordant la lèvre. Il fut si surpris, qu'il baissa sa garde et je pus reprendre le dessus. Je le bloquais sur le tapis et l'enjambais pour peser de tout mon poids sur lui.

« C'est déloyal. » Lança-t-il.

« Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser les armes à ma portée. » Contrais-je. « Tu as l'avantage de la force physique et de la tactique. J'ai celui du charme et de l'art de la diversion. » Ajoutais-je, fier de moi.

« Veux-tu bien descendre de là ? » Me demanda-t-il, en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

_« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. »_ Pensais-je, taquin.

_« On nous regarde, Jim. »_

Je lui souriais malicieusement, pour lui montrer que je plaisantais, avant de me relever et de lui tendre une main, pour l'aider à en faire de même.

« Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui. » Concluais-je. « Il est bientôt midi. Allons nous doucher et déjeuner, avant de retourner sur la planète. » Ajoutais-je, en ramassant mon haut et en me dirigeant vers la sortie, sous les félicitations de la plupart des hommes présents.


	7. Tentative

**Tentative**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 7, où Jim s'énerve, où Spock fait ce qu'il peut et où Pavel ne sait plus quoi faire. Bonne lecture!**

Nous nous matérialisâmes directement à côté du bâtiment, dans une ruelle. Comme convenu, Spock, Bones et moi étions au rendez-vous. Dans l'immense hall, le guichet solitaire était vide. Ce qui me sembla étrange. Nous décidâmes, en premier lieu, de simplement patienter, sur le long canapé qui meublait sobrement l'un des murs. Mais très vite, je commençais à perdre patience.

« Tu es sûr de tes calculs pour le décalage horaire ? » Demandais-je à Spock, à tout hasard, même si cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

« Affirmatif. Je les ai refaits deux fois, mentalement, depuis que nous attendons ici et il n'y a pas d'erreur. » M'assura-t-il.

Je soupirais de lassitude.

« Bon. On ne va pas passer la journée assis là. Ils ont dû oublier ou le message n'est pas passé. Allons-y directement. » Décidais-je, en me dirigeant vers la seule porte, en dehors de l'entrée.

« Jim, on ne devrait peut-être pas… » Commença Leonard, mais j'avais déjà ouvert le battant.

Il donnait sur un couloir sans fenêtre qui bifurquait immédiatement vers la droite. Au fond, se trouvait un deuxième accès. Mon compagnon et mon ami m'avaient rejoint, et entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce avec moi. C'était un petit bureau, aux murs recouverts d'étagères remplies de dossiers. Contre le mur de droite, se trouvait une table. Au dessus de celle-ci, une vitre qui donnait sur le hall. Je pris alors conscience que nous étions dans le guichet.

« Cela n'a aucun sens ! » M'exclamais-je. « Je suis pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien raté. Il ne semble y avoir aucun escalier, ni passage vers les étages. L'immeuble entier ne peut pas abriter uniquement ce secrétariat. »

« Cela ne paraît pas logique, en effet. La seule explication est que ce bâtiment est un leurre. » Suggéra Spock.

« Dans quel but ? » Se demanda Bones.

« Nous occuper, détourner notre attention, je ne vois que ça. Ou alors nous avons mal saisi le rôle de ce monsieur Rickman. » Répondit mon compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu comprendre de travers ? Si le Mayor n'office pas ici, à quoi sert cet endroit ? »

« C'est le bureau des doléances. Que faites-vous ici ? » Intervint une voix inconnue.

Un homme venait d'entrer et il était visiblement contrarié.

« Nous avions rendez-vous, monsieur… »

« Malcolm Goldstein. Vous deviez voir qui ? »

« Le Mayor. Votre collègue, Arthur Rickman, nous a dit de revenir aujourd'hui. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Ah. » Répondit-il, manifestement gêné. « Il n'est pas là non plus, cet après-midi. Essayez demain. »

« Écoutez, on ne va pas s'amuser à repasser, tous les jours, jusqu'à tomber sur lui. Où peut-on le trouver, en dehors d'ici ? De toute manière, quelles sont ses fonctions ? Il n'y a que cette pièce ! Ce n'est tout de même pas là qu'il travaille, si ? » Commençais-je à m'énerver.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. Je vais vous demander de partir, messieurs. » Dit-il, d'un ton ferme, avant de nous pousser vers la sortie.

J'allais protester, mais Bones m'agrippa le bras et me traîna dehors. Une fois dans la rue, j'explosais littéralement.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? Tout le monde a l'air excessivement heureux, mais dès qu'on essaye d'en savoir plus, on se fait immanquablement rembarrer ! Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers ? C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont toujours pas entrepris l'exploration spatiale ? Ils veulent rester entre eux ? Non parce que si c'est ça, on s'en va hein ! On remonte dans notre vaisseau et on… »

« Jim. » Me coupa Spock, en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

« Pardon. Je suis épuisé. » Soupirais-je, en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

« J'avoue que moi aussi. » Ajouta Leonard, d'une voix pleine de lassitude.

« Ces rêves n'ont rien de normal, Bones. Je me tue à te le dire depuis qu'on est en orbite autour… » Je relevais subitement la tête. « C'est ça ! Tout a commencé depuis que nous sommes là. Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec cette planète. » M'exclamais-je.

« Les gens n'ont pourtant pas l'air fatigué. » Remarqua mon ami.

« Peut-être que cela n'agit que sur le cerveau humain. Il semble que je sois immunisé également. La coïncidence est tout de même étrange. » Suggéra mon compagnon.

« C'est possible. Après tout, nous ne savons rien de cette espèce. Et les Vulcains rêvent rarement, il me semble. » Approuva McCoy.

« C'est exact. Notre subconscient ne s'exprime pas par ce biais. » Confirma Spock. « Écoute, Jim. S'ils ne souhaitent pas mettre en place et entretenir des relations avec d'autres peuples, c'est leur droit. Nous n'avons rien constaté de répréhensible. »

« Tu voudrais qu'on s'en aille, tout simplement ? »

« On ne peut les obliger. »

Je soupirais de dépit.

« Restons encore un peu. Tentons une dernière prise de contact demain et si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous partirons. » Décidais-je. « Rentrons. » Dis-je, avant de demander qu'on nous téléporte.

…

Je tournais en rond depuis un moment. J'étais déchiré entre la raison et le pressentiment qui me collait au corps depuis des jours. C'était une de ces situations où j'en venais à douter de ma santé mentale, où tout le monde semblait penser que tout allait bien, sauf moi. Bien évidemment, Spock se préoccupait de mon état et prenait au sérieux mes intuitions, en règle générale. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de condamnable sur quoi s'appuyer. Même moi, je m'en rendais bien compte. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, quelque chose me tracassait. Peut-être étais-je trop pessimiste, parfois.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, sur la passerelle. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, la moitié du temps. Le soir venu, je touchais à peine à mon dîner. Mon compagnon ne vit pas ça d'un bon œil et fort heureusement, Bones n'était pas dans le coin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si cette planète était responsable de cet état, alors en effet, il valait peut-être mieux que l'on parte. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre si facilement. Spock et moi décidâmes d'aller nous coucher rapidement, puisque je tenais à peine debout. Une bonne partie de l'équipage était dans un état similaire, m'avait appris Léonard. Beaucoup l'avaient consulté pour cette raison et il déplorait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour eux. Quand l'esprit refusait de trouver le repos, il n'y avait pas de remède. Certains faisaient également d'étranges rêves, comme nous. Parfois partagés, parfois non. Dans tous les cas, nous avions décidé de faire en sorte que cela ne s'ébruite pas trop, sur le vaisseau. Si ces cauchemars étaient animés par les angoisses de chacun, nous devions faire en sorte que l'équipage reste le plus serein possible. Bones demandait donc aux patients concernés, de garder ça pour eux.

Je me laissais tomber sur notre lit, en soupirant de lassitude, après une longue douche. Spock rabattit le drap sur nos peaux encore humides, avant que je ne m'endorme sur son épaule.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

J'étais dans la baie d'observation. Je savais qu'il était très tard, mais le sommeil m'avait quitté. J'avais donc trouvé refuge ici, incapable de m'endormir. Cette mission était loin d'être suffisamment trépidante pour me faire oublier ma solitude. J'avais mis un certain temps à comprendre que ce n'était pas Miria qui me manquait, mais bien le simple fait de ne pas être seul. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, avant. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre que l'isolement, depuis mon départ de ma Russie natale. Il y avait mes amis, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Cet équipage représentait ma famille, mais cela ne me suffisait plus. Quand je regardais le Capitaine et monsieur Spock, j'avais envie de vivre la même chose. Trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenne.

La planète étrange tournait tranquillement sur elle-même, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Son mouvement m'hypnotisait et je piquais du nez sur le banc, quand le bruit de la porte me réveilla en sursaut. Je me retournais vers l'individu et reconnu Hikaru, dans l'ombre. Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit à ma droite.

« Tu ne dors pas non plus ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Il faut croire que non. » Répondit-il. « Tu penses encore à ta Klingonne ? » Dit-il, sur un ton étrange.

« Pas vraiment. » Affirmais-je, honnêtement.

« Elle ne te manque pas ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui et non. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, tu sais. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de se tourner vers moi. Il m'observa longuement, semblant hésiter à dire ou faire quelque chose. J'allais l'interroger, quand il approcha son visage du mien. Beaucoup trop près. Il suspendit son geste à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, incertain de ma réaction, avant de combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces et je fermais les yeux sous la caresse. Sa langue chercha la mienne, la trouva et m'emporta dans un baiser maladroit mais enivrant. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt, frôla la peau sensible de mes côtes, et je me réveillais en sursaut, encore assit sur le banc.

Mon cœur tambourinait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle était court, mon front en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cela semblait pourtant tellement réel. Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de son étreinte. Pourquoi lui ? Je ne l'avais jamais regardé de cette façon. En réalité, je ne l'avais jamais fait tout court. Avec personne. Pour la simple raison qu'on s'intéressait rarement à moi. J'étais l'éternel mignon petit Chekov. L'infirmière Chapel me pinçait presque les joues, quand je consultais le Docteur McCoy.

La porte s'ouvrit. Pour de vrai, cette fois.

« Pavel ? » M'appela la voix d'Hikaru.

Que faisait-il là ? Mon rêve était-il prémonitoire ? Il semblait savoir que j'étais là, ce qui me paraissait étrange, vu que je n'avais prévenu personne. Je ne me sentais pas capable de le regarder en face. Pas après ça. Je me cachais donc prestement dans un coin sombre. Mon ami dit mon nom une deuxième fois, avant de soupirer brouillement et de sortir enfin. Je reprenais ma respiration, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu et attendis un instant, avant de me mettre en route vers ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Burly, avec qui je partageais mes quartiers. Je me glissais discrètement dans mon lit, après m'être débarrassé de mon uniforme, pour ne garder que mon boxer. Je savais que je me rendormirais difficilement, mais au moins, Hikaru ne viendrait pas me chercher ici.

…

Le réveil fut difficile. Mais je faisais partie de l'équipe alpha, ce matin-là et je devais me dépêcher si je voulais arriver à l'heure sur la passerelle. Aucun rêve n'était revenu me hanter, mais j'avais néanmoins l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. C'est donc d'un pas lourd, que je me traînais dans le turbolift, après m'être douché et habillé. Je débarquais sur le pont, où l'ambiance était calme, voire même apathique, et me dirigeais vers le poste de pilotage. La plupart des gens présents ne semblaient pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Y compris Hikaru, déjà installé dans son siège. J'avais presque oublié que nous étions du même quart. Je ne pouvais cependant pas me dérober à mes responsabilités et me résignais alors à m'asseoir à côté de lui, sans dire un mot.

« Salut. » Dit-il, avec un sourire timide. « Je t'ai cherché hier soir. J'ai fait un rêve complètement dingue et tu y étais. » Lança-t-il, sur un ton teinté d'humour.

Sa phrase me laissa sans voix. Ce pourrait-il que… ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« Pavel ? Ça va ? On dirait que tu vas faire un malaise ? Tu veux que je fasse appeler McCoy ? » Demanda-t-il, en posant une main sur mon bras. Son toucher me brûla, même à travers le tissu de mon t-shirt. Je me reculais un peu brusquement et il sembla blessé par mon geste. L'expression sur son visage me fit mal, mais il était trop tard pour me rattraper.

« Oui. » Répondis-je. « Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, je pense. Je ne me sens pas bien » Répondis-je, en me levant précipitamment. « Capitaine ? J'ai besoin d'aller consulter le Docteur McCoy. » Dis-je à Kirk.

Il me lança un regard inquiet et quelque peu cerné. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, comme si ma requête ne le surprenait pas. Il m'autorisa à quitter mon poste et je reprenais l'ascenseur. Je savais qu'il me serait impossible d'éviter mon ami éternellement, mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas en état de faire face à la situation.


	8. Entêtement

**Entêtement**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 8, de différents points de vue, parce que j'aime toujours autant traiter tous les personnages. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!  
**

**PS : Mon amie, Barjy, qui me review à chaque chapitre d'ailleurs ^^, arrive demain et passe quelques jours chez moi. Je ne posterai donc pas durant cette période. Mais je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Je marchais jusqu'à l'infirmerie, d'un pas rapide, en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Le Docteur McCoy m'accueillit, un air las sur le visage.

« Laissez-moi deviner. » Dit-il, en s'approchant de moi. « Vous êtes épuisé ? Vous faites des rêves étranges ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Vous êtes loin d'être le seul. Moi-même, je suis concerné. Nous pensons que cela vient de la planète. En attendant, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, malheureusement. Je peux vous prescrire un somnifère, si vous voulez. Vos songes sont-ils partagés avec d'autres personnes ? Si oui, envoyez-les-moi. »

« Vous voulez dire que tout le monde fait des rêves communs, chaque nuit ? »

« Non, seulement certains. Ces cauchemars, puisque c'en est la plupart du temps, même si quelques-uns m'ont rapporté des événements plus agréables, se nourrissent de nos angoisses, nos névroses et donc, nos désirs refoulés. Il semble apparemment logique de penser que régler le problème en question, mettra fin à vos désagréments oniriques. L'état d'épuisement, en revanche, est général, dans tous les cas. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Je veux bien quelque chose pour mieux dormir. Et je vais dire à l'autre personne concernée, de venir vous voir. » Répondis-je, simplement, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Le médecin se retourna, pour sortir un flacon de pilules d'un placard et me le tendit.

« Un seul, chaque soir avant de vous coucher. Pas plus. Ce n'est pas un produit miracle, ne vous attendez pas à des résultats extraordinaires. Mais cela vous aidera un peu. Vous ne voulez pas me parler de votre rêve ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. C'est… personnel. » Dis-je, gêné, en empochant les somnifères.

« Je vois. Qui que ce soit, elle ou il, vous plaît. Vous devriez… »

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ça. J'ai plutôt l'impression que cela vient de lui, en réalité. C'est lui qui a débarqué, alors que je n'avais même pas conscience de m'être endormi, à ce moment-là. » Me justifiais-je.

« Et comment vous sentez-vous, par rapport à ça ? Je veux dire, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un, monsieur Chekov. Sauf avec cette Klingonne, sur la base stellaire 8. Si je comprends bien, c'est un homme qui s'intéresse à vous. Êtes-vous à l'aise avec cette idée ? » Me demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé de cette manière… »

« Mais cela ne vous a pas déplu. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Dîtes-lui de venir me consulter. J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas que c'était réellement vous, dans ce rêve. Je peux me charger de lui expliquer la situation, si vous voulez. Mais pour le reste, il va falloir prendre votre courage à deux mains. Si cette personne est un ami, et que vous ne voulez pas le perdre, il va falloir que vous discutiez. »

Comme si je ne savais pas déjà tout ça.

« Je vais… y réfléchir. Merci, Docteur. Il faut que je retourne sur la passerelle. » Concluais-je, précipitamment, avant de quitter les lieux. Au moment où j'allais sortir, il me demanda d'éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire de songes télépathiques.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et déjà quatre nouveaux membres d'équipage qui se plaignaient de fatigue chronique. Moi-même, je piquais du nez sur mon bureau, quand Sulu entra dans l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air aussi atteint que nous autres, je me doutais donc de la raison de sa venue. Ce qui me cloua sur place, par contre, c'est ce qu'il dit, en arrivant.

« C'est Chekov qui m'envoie. Il est un peu bizarre, depuis ce matin, mais il a insisté pour que je vienne vous voir. »

« Oh. » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

« Oh ? » Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

J'expliquais donc, pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, la situation actuelle. Quand j'en vins aux rêves communs, l'expression de son visage devint franchement inquiète, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il sait ? »

« De toute évidence. »

« Il vous a raconté… »

« Non. Il ne souhaitait pas en discuter. Mais il est évident que cela l'a perturbé. Je lui ai conseillé de vous en parler. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de ne pas trouver le courage de le faire. Peut-être devriez-vous faire un pas vers lui. » Suggérais-je.

« J'ai peur… »

« …qu'il vous rejette ? De perdre son amitié ? » Le coupais-je « Il m'arrive de me tromper sur les gens, monsieur Sulu. Mais quelque chose me dit que vos craintes sont injustifiées. J'ai dit qu'il était perturbé, pas ennuyé par la situation. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ce rêve ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé. » Dit-il, simplement.

« Vous a-t-il repoussé ? »

« Non, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas réel, donc… »

« Il m'a dit lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de s'être endormi, à ce moment-là. Vous avez toutes vos chances. Foncez. » Insistais-je, en lui tendant des somnifères, à son tour.

« D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. » M'assura-t-il. « Merci Docteur. » Dit-il, en s'emparant du flacon.

Je lui donnais sa prescription et lui demandais de rester discret, avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie.

À ce rythme-là, on n'était pas près de les marier ces deux-là. C'est en apercevant Nyota, venue me chercher pour aller au mess, que je me fis la réflexion que je n'étais pas vraiment un exemple non plus. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, pour m'embrasser. Je retrouvais avec délice, la douceur de ses lèvres, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de goûter depuis ce matin, avant qu'elle prenne son quart. Autant dire, une éternité. Ça faisait très adolescent, mais je rajeunissais en sa présence. Elle me relâcha et me sourit tendrement, en caressant ma joue quelque peu râpeuse. Sa mine était beaucoup moins marquée par la fatigue que la mienne. Elle arborait cet air sûr, celui des gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et qui n'ont aucun problème avec ça et par conséquent, ne faisait aucun rêve. J'enviais son assurance. Si seulement je pouvais me libérer de ma peur. Je la prenais dans mes bras et me penchais sur son oreille.

« Je t'aime. » Murmurais-je.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle, dans le creux de mon cou. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle, en se reculant pour capter mon regard.

Je me noyais quelques instants dans ses yeux.

« Pour faire la paix avec mes démons. » Répondis-je, tout bas. « Allons manger. » Ajoutais-je, pour clore à conversation.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Jim mangeait avec appétit, ce midi-là et cela me rassura. Il avait dormi d'une traite, sans se réveiller en sueur et effrayé. Peut-être avait-il finalement arrêté de s'imaginer que je pourrais un jour m'éloigner de lui. Comme si j'en étais capable. Je ne saisissais pas encore très bien la manière d'aimer des humains. Mais en ce qui concernait les Vulcains, quand nous avions choisi quelqu'un, il était inenvisageable de s'en détourner. Depuis la nuit des temps, les représentants de mon peuple n'avaient de cesse de trouver leurs T'hy'la, leurs âmes sœurs. C'est ainsi que nous concevions les choses. Les Terriens semblaient plus volubiles. Dans un sens, j'avais plus de raisons de craindre l'abandon, que Jim. Mais je savais, viscéralement, que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il me sourit, en terminant son plat et cela me réchauffa le cœur, comme à chaque fois.

_« Tu as l'air bien pensif. »_ Remarqua-t-il, silencieusement.

_« Je me disais que j'étais satisfait de te voir manger. »_

_« Pitié, j'ai déjà assez de Bones, en ce qui concerne mes habitudes alimentaires. Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ M'assura-t-il, en caressant mes doigts.

Je fixais nos mains jointes, sur la table, en me rappelant pourquoi j'avais épousé cet homme, plutôt qu'une Vulcaine.

Leonard et Nyota nous rejoignirent, alors que nous terminions notre repas. Jim en profita pour faire le point sur cette mission qui n'avançait pas.

« Nous devons essayer une dernière fois. » Affirma-t-il. « Je refuse de simplement passer mon chemin, sans prendre contact avec une espèce aussi évoluée et si intéressante. »

Son entêtement forçait mon admiration, depuis que j'avais appris à le connaître. Mais parfois, je craignais que ça ne lui apporte que des ennuis. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé, car les seules intuitions que j'acceptais de suivre, étaient celle de Jim, mais ces gens ne m'inspiraient aucune confiance. L'adage terrien « trop beau pour être vrai » me venait à l'esprit, quand j'observais cette civilisation. Et pour que j'en vienne à penser ce genre de chose, il fallait une bonne raison. Or, je n'arrivais pas encore à la saisir. D'où la raison de mon silence sur mes impressions, pour le moment. Je n'étais pas pessimiste de nature, sans pour autant voir le bien chez tout le monde. Ça, c'était plutôt dans le caractère de Jim et j'aimerais autant que ça ne change pas. Qu'il reste éternellement, ses yeux émerveillés ouverts sur ces mondes étranges.

« Mais si on se fait encore envoyer sur les roses, nous partons. » Exigea Leonard.

« Promis, Bones. Bien que j'aurais également aimé savoir comment cette planète agit sur notre sommeil. »

« Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que c'est le cas, Jim. »

« Raison de plus. »

« Je pense que nous devrions lancer des scannes spécifiques, sur les possibles ondes émises ou pour détecter un champ électromagnétique. » Suggérais-je.

« Spock a raison. C'est bien mieux que d'aller importuner ces gens. » Approuva le docteur, ce qui me perturba intérieurement.

« Et en quoi les avons-nous dérangés, en faisant du tourisme ? » Demanda Jim, sarcastique.

« Nous n'en savons rien, mais il y a manifestement un problème. Peut-être qu'en réalité, cette planète a également un effet sur eux, et qu'avec le temps, ils ont acquis une certaine maîtrise. Peut-être s'en servent-ils même pour communiquer d'une autre manière ou traiter un type bien particulier d'affaire. Nous pouvons tout imaginer. Dans tous les cas, il y a manifestement quelque chose qui les dérange, dans notre façon d'agir. » Répondit Leonard.

J'approuvais totalement son analyse, même si je me gardais bien de lui en faire part. La conversation continua sur le même schéma durant de longues minutes. Je savais que l'obstination de Jim était surtout motivée par son pressentiment. Il serait toujours incapable de détourner le regard de quelque chose qui le dérange. Et je l'aimais aussi pour ça. Il fut finalement décidé que nous y retournerions cet après-midi-là, une dernière fois, pour essayer de trouver par nous-mêmes ce mystérieux Mayor.


	9. Châtiment onirique

**Châtiment onirique**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 9, après ces quelques jours d'absence. Une partie des réponses, même si on est encore loin de la fin. L'intrigue va passer dans une nouvelle phase et Pavel est complètement paumé. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

_Bermimpi, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Spock, Bones et moi étions redescendus sur la planète, après que les scannes lancés nous aient révélés qu'elle émettait des ondes bêta qui étaient également associées à la phase de sommeil paradoxale, ainsi qu'aux rêves. Ce qui pouvait expliquer au moins une partie du problème, même si l'épuisement général restait un mystère. Hors de question, cette fois-ci, de perdre du temps à attendre ou à tenter d'obtenir des informations d'un secrétaire récalcitrant. Nous passâmes cependant devant la « mairie », pour être sûr que le Mayor ne s'y trouvait pas. C'est là, qu'un homme manqua de nous percuter, en sortant du bâtiment. Il retint notre attention, car il semblait bouleversé. C'était la première fois, depuis notre arrivée, que nous avions l'occasion de voir l'un des habitants exprimer de la tristesse. Ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues se posèrent sur nous, comme s'il nous reconnaissait, alors que nous ne l'avions jamais vu. Cette réaction piqua ma curiosité, d'autant plus qu'il se donna du mal, ensuite, pour montrer l'illusion du contraire. Il essaya d'écourter la conversation, mais je ne le laissais pas partir aussi facilement.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Répondit-il, sur la défensive. « Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois m'en aller, monsieur Kirk. »

Il s'engagea sur la route, pour traverser, mais je le rattrapais par un bras.

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom. Et je ne vous connais pas. Alors vous allez vous expliquer, maintenant. » Dis-je, sur un ton quelque peu menaçant.

J'étais à prendre avec des pincettes. L'épuisement me mettait les nerfs à vif.

« Je vous assure que vous vous êtes présenté, tout à l'heure. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez une tête à faire peur. » Tenta-t-il de se dérober.

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de sommeil et je vous confirme qu'il ne vous a pas dit comment il s'appelle. » Intervint Spock, en lui barrant la route.

Leonard se chargea de finir de l'encercler.

« Écoutez, c'est vrai, je sais qui vous êtes. » Commença-t-il, visiblement effrayé par nous. « Mais si vous voulez des réponses, je vous invite à vous rendre au bureau des doléances. » Ajouta-t-il, en pointant l'immeuble qu'il venait de quitter.

« Nous y sommes déjà allés. Deux fois. Mais personne n'a su nous renseigner. Et nous n'avons toujours pas pu voir le Mayor. » Contrais-je.

« Parce que vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions. » Dit-il, mystérieusement. « Qui est ce Mayor ? » Demanda-t-il, ensuite, dubitatif.

« Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas qui dirige votre ville ? » S'étonna Bones.

« Mais…personne ne commande ici. Chacun est responsable de lui-même. » Nous expliqua-t-il. « Je sais que vous êtes une espèce de chef, sur votre machine de guerre, là-haut, mais nous autres sommes étrangers à ce concept. » Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre.

« Nous sommes pacifistes. Notre vaisseau sert à l'exploration spatiale. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi nous a-t-on parlé d'un Mayor, s'il n'y en a pas ? » Commençais-je à m'énerver.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » S'exclama-t-il, visiblement excédé. « Encore une fois, je vous conseille de vous renseigner au bureau. Mais réfléchissez bien à ce que vous voulez savoir, avant. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux rien pour vous. »

« Vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué comment vous nous connaissez. » Lui rappelais-je.

« J'ai rêvé de vous, tout simplement. »

« Si c'était le cas, nous vous aurions également vu. » Contra Bones.

« Nous savons nous cacher. Contrairement à vous, nous avons une maîtrise naturelle de nos songes. J'ai vu l'intérieur de votre… vaisseau, comme vous l'appelez, ainsi que vous deux. » Nous apprit-il, en nous désignant, Leonard et moi. « Vous, par contre, votre visage m'est inconnu. Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait comme eux, à ce que je vois. » Dit-il à Spock, en observant ses oreilles.

Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de mon compagnon.

« En effet. Mon peuple ne rêve que très rarement. »

« Comment faites-vous pour régler vos problèmes, dans ce cas ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Je ne comprends pas la question. » Admit Spock, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Si, par exemple, quelqu'un vous offense, comment mettez-vous fin au conflit ? » Reformula l'individu.

« En discutant. »

« Et pour les actes plus graves ? »

« Nous avons des centres de réhabilitation. Où nous tentons de corriger les comportements déviants. » Résuma mon compagnon.

« Vous fonctionnez sur le même genre de système ? » M'interrogea-t-il. Je hochais simplement la tête. « Et qui décide qu'un comportement est déviant ? »

« Nos lois. » Répondis-je.

Je devinais la question suivante, avant même qu'il ne la pose.

« Et qui écrit ces lois ? »

« Nos gouvernements respectifs. Qui sont élus par le peuple. » Expliqua Spock.

« C'est un cercle fermé. Donc imparfait, parce qu'il ne peut pas contenter tout le monde. Ici, personne n'est privé de sa liberté, quoi que nous fassions, nous gardons notre place dans la société. »

« Vous ne punissez pas les criminels ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il y a bien un châtiment, mais il n'est pas corporel, pas… physique. Il est psychique. Le condamné s'endort et plonge dans un rêve qui dure, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à trouver la volonté de se faire pardonner et par conséquent, d'attirer la ou les personnes à qui il a fait du tort, dans son cauchemar, pour s'excuser. C'est un exercice très difficile, parce qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir et faire pénitence. » Nous expliqua-t-il.

« Vous enfermez donc ces gens dans leur propre tête. Je ne vois pas la liberté là-dedans. » Fit remarquer Spock.

« Le rêve peut bien durer longtemps, dans la réalité, il ne se sera passé qu'une nuit. Une fois son but atteint, le condamné reprend sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Et ce même si cela lui prend ce qui lui semblera des années. Il garde son emploi, son statut, ses droits, quoi qu'il arrive, car s'il se réveille, c'est qu'il a purgé sa peine. Il n'a donc pas à être jugé par ses paires. Ainsi, la bonne entente générale est maintenue. »

« C'est ingénieux. » Avoua mon compagnon. « Même si on ne pourrait malheureusement pas l'appliquer dans nos sociétés respectives, car nos planètes n'émettent aucune onde capable d'influencer nos subconscients. Nous sommes tous incapables de partager nos songes. Ce système fonctionne pour tout ? »

« Essentiellement, oui. Si vous rêvez qu'une personne vous rend service ou vous fait plaisir, vous devez la remercier le lendemain, en lui offrant un cadeau, par exemple. Si quelqu'un vous avoue ses sentiments dans un songe, vous avez le devoir de répondre à sa requête, favorablement ou non… »

« En résumer, quoi qu'il se passe dans votre sommeil, cela entraîne forcément une réaction dans la réalité. » Abrégeais-je.

« Exactement. »

« Quel est le but du bureau des doléances, dans ce cas ? » Demanda Bones.

« Il arrive malgré tout, qu'il y ait des désaccords. Dans le cas où deux personnes désirent la même chose, il faut un médiateur. Celui-ci doit être neutre, nous endossons donc ce rôle chacun notre tour. Tous les jours, l'un d'entre nous prend son service dans ce bâtiment, faisant son possible pour démêler les conflits qui se présentent à lui. »

« Nous avons, en effet, eu affaire à deux hommes différents. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils ont menti à propos d'un Mayor qui n'existe pas. » Dis-je, contrarié.

« Le premier aura certainement improvisé. Quant au deuxième, il a dû simplement suivre le mouvement. Ce sont des gens comme moi. Ils n'ont aucune forme d'autorité et ne sont certainement pas préparés à recevoir des visiteurs d'autres mondes. L'idée les a sûrement effrayés. » Avança-t-il.

« Quelles questions aurions-nous dû poser, dans ce cas ? » M'interrogeais-je.

« C'est de vos rêves dont vous devez parler à cet homme. C'est sur ce seul sujet qu'il vous répondra. » Affirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi sembliez-vous si bouleversé, en sortant, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Spock, soudainement.

J'avais presque oublié ce détail. L'inconnu se referma comme une huître, alors que nous venions à peine de réussir à le faire un peu parler. Il écourta la conversation et tenta de nous fuir de nouveau. Je n'eus pas la volonté de le retenir et le laissais partir. Si nous voulions en savoir plus, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans ce maudit bâtiment une nouvelle fois.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de suivre les conseils de McCoy. Et maintenant qu'il était parti en expédition avec le Capitaine, je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier. C'est à peine si j'avais réussi à convaincre Hikaru de consulter le docteur. Je me doutais qu'il était au courant, maintenant, que nous avions partagé notre rêve et je faisais donc tout pour ne pas le croiser, depuis des heures. Parce que je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais vraiment et ne saurais donc pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne souhaitais pas le blesser, cependant. Il valait mieux que je me tienne éloigné, en attendant. Mais il restait un endroit où je ne pourrais le fuir. La passerelle. Nous faisions souvent partie de la même équipe.

Je m'efforçais de l'éviter, mais c'était sans compter sa connaissance approfondie de mes habitudes. C'est ainsi qu'il m'alpagua alors que je tentais de rejoindre mes quartiers. Il m'attrapa par un bras, ouvrit la porte et me poussa dans ma chambre, vide à cet instant, puisque Burly était de service.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-il, après avoir refermé derrière nous.

Je fixais mes pieds, mal à l'aise.

« Regarde-moi. » Exigea-t-il, en caressant ma joue pour relever ma tête.

Il était déjà bien trop proche et je ne pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres qui remuaient, alors qu'il parlait.

« Pavel ! » S'écria-t-il, quand il comprit que je n'écoutais pas.

Je sursautais violemment, en croisant enfin son regard. Le souvenir encore vivace de notre baiser onirique me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer de nouveau cette bouche. La main qui se posa sur ma nuque me surprit, quand il me tira à lui, pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. La sensation, dans la réalité, était encore plus grisante. Mais McCoy avait incontestablement raison. Cela ne me déplaisait pas. Cette étreinte, pourtant bien plus virile que celles de Miria, embrasa mes sens. Sa barbe naissante irrita mon menton, ses mains larges agrippèrent mes hanches avec forces, me collant à lui, son torse musclé se heurta au mien. Je glissais une main sur son t-shirt, avide de toucher sa peau chaude. Mais il mit fin au baiser et recula d'un pas, sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Doucement. » Murmura-t-il, essoufflé. « Je préférerais que l'on discute avant. »

« De quoi ? » Demandais-je, en posant mon front contre le sien.

« De nous. De la direction que tu souhaites prendre. J'aimerais que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux. » Répondit-il, en caressant mes cheveux. « C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Si tu veux, on peut manger ensemble et parler tranquillement. » Proposa-t-il.

« Ça me convient. » Lui assurais-je. « Laisse-moi prendre une douche et je te rejoins. Attends-moi là-bas. »

Il approuva et s'éclipsa. Je ne comptais pas me doucher du tout, à la base. Mais la tête me tournait, mes jambes tremblaient, j'avais besoin d'un moment pour me reprendre. Je me déshabillais rapidement et offrais mon visage au jet brûlant, après être entré dans la cabine en verre. Cela me fit un bien fou et une fois un uniforme propre endossé, je me sentais d'attaque pour débattre avec celui que je ne considérais plus vraiment comme mon meilleur ami.


	10. Comme des enfants

**Comme des enfants**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 10 et on est encore loin de la fin, cette fois-ci. Des réponses supplémentaires, Jim qui cogite trop, Pavel et Hikaru qui se rapprochent. Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires!**

_Bermimpi, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Derrière la vitre du guichet, se trouvait un homme que nous ne connaissions pas encore, comme nous nous y attendions. Cette fois-ci, je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins et nous présentais tous les trois directement, en expliquant qui nous étions, ainsi que le but de notre visite. L'individu nous dit s'appeler Blaise Wilkins et ne sembla pas vraiment surpris de nous voir. Il nous apprit que son prédécesseur de la veille lui avait expliqué que nous allions certainement revenir. Ce qui le surprit, en revanche, fut que nous venions d'ailleurs. Les connaissances que nous venions d'accumuler quelques instants auparavant, le déconcertèrent également. Il refusa cependant d'aborder le sujet qui avait tant bouleversé la personne que nous avions croisée devant l'entrée, un peu plus tôt. Cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, quand il évoqua une politique de confidentialité en ce qui concernait les rêves qu'on venait lui raconter. L'inquiétude qu'il essayait de cacher ne m'échappa pas pour autant. Quelque chose clochait. Mon sixième sens me démangeait méchamment. Je n'avais aucun mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de discuter de ce que les citoyens lui confiaient, mais cela paraissait l'arranger un peu trop. Il n'était pas tout à fait honnête et la conversation tourna vite en rond. Je décidais alors de parler du contenu de nos propres songes, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

« Vous êtes apparemment au même niveau que nos enfants. Les jeunes doivent apprendre à contrôler leurs voyages oniriques. En attendant qu'ils y parviennent, ils dorment avec des électrodes sur leurs tempes. Cela bride l'effet des ondes bêta, pour éviter l'épuisement chronique auquel vous êtes confrontés actuellement. Ils sont considérés comme adulte, à partir du moment où ils parviennent à maîtriser le vol, dans leurs rêves. C'est un exercice très compliqué. Si vous souhaitez rester ici un certain temps, nous pourrions vous fournir suffisamment de matériel pour tout votre équipage. Car, à long terme, vous subirez des dommages psychiques importants, si vous vous obstinez à rester sans protection. Si certains d'entre vous pensent ne pas être atteints parce qu'ils dorment normalement, ils se leurrent. Si leurs songes sont insignifiants, il est normal qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas. C'est le cas, uniquement si vous devez régler un problème important. Si nous nous rappelions de tout, nous serions déjà devenus fous depuis longtemps. » Nous expliqua-t-il, patiemment.

Il est vrai que je n'avais même pas pensé aux enfants. Si être considéré comme eux, par cet homme, me vexa quelque peu, je me gardais bien de faire le moindre commentaire et acceptais volontiers sa proposition.

« En ce qui vous concerne, je ne saurais dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis loin d'être un spécialiste et je ne sais rien de votre espèce. » Ajouta-t-il, en s'adressant à Spock. « Mais par précaution, je vous conseille également de vous équiper pour les prochaines nuits. »

Mon compagnon approuva la recommandation et cela me rassura. Je préférais le savoir en sécurité. Bones parut surpris par l'ampleur du danger auquel nous nous exposions depuis des jours. Je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris des mesures avant. Mais Blaise lui assura que la fatigue qui était l'effet secondaire premier, anéantissait la volonté de quiconque étant incapable de s'en préserver. Les conséquences, après un certain temps, étaient catastrophiques. Apparemment, nous nous serions, tout bonnement, laissés mourir. La perspective n'avait rien de réjouissant, et je me demandais si j'étais prêt à prendre le risque que leurs machines ne fonctionnent pas sur nous. Nos espèces différaient sur des points encore inconnus et il serait beaucoup trop fastidieux de les étudier tous, en très peu de temps. Nous n'avions donc d'autre choix que de partir, ou d'essayer et d'attendre.

Cela ne nous prit que quelques minutes, pour décider de suivre la deuxième option. Maintenant que nous avions établi un vrai contact, nous ne souhaitions pas simplement nous en aller comme ça. Nous devions encore aborder le sujet de la fédération, savoir si ça les intéresserait d'en faire partie, ce qu'ils avaient à nous apporter. Vu qu'il n'y avait aucun représentant officiel, la tâche ne serait pas aisée et dans mon état actuel, je ne me sentais pas les épaules pour m'adresser à tout un peuple, sans intermédiaire. En attendant d'aller mieux, dans un ou deux jours, si tout se passait bien, d'après Blaise, je me renseignais auprès de lui, sur leurs différents médias. Pour savoir comment nous pourrions les utiliser.

« Nous avons des journaux, en format papier et électronique. » Répondit-il.

« Avez-vous des personnalités phares que tout le monde connaît ? Des célébrités ? » Demandais-je.

« Non. Les informations ne sont pas véhiculées par une personne en particulier. C'est du travail d'équipe. Notre société se base sur une équité parfaite. Aucun ne doit être considéré comme plus important qu'un autre. Les richesses sont distribuées de manière égale. Et puisqu'il est généralement assez rare de rêver d'individus que l'on ne connaît pas ou qui ne sont pas dans notre entourage proche, il n'y a pas un homme ou une femme que chacun serait capable d'identifier. »

La nouvelle me contraria. Nous n'avions pas d'autre solution, que de faire publier un article parlant de nous, de Starfleet et qui appelle à un vote, pour décider de nos prochains accords, si tant est qu'ils aient lieu. C'est sur cette décision que nous laissâmes monsieur Wilkins à ses occupations, pour retourner sur le vaisseau, après lui avoir laissé des instructions pour nous contacter.

…

_« Je vais avoir besoin de tes dons en diplomatie. »_ Pensais-je, en soupirant, alors que je m'arrachais les cheveux sur l'écriture du billet que nous comptions éditer le lendemain.

_« Je te relirai si tu le souhaites. Mais je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait capable de toucher ces gens par tes mots. »_ Répondit-il, en continuant d'étudier les électrodes que nous avions téléportées à bord, après que Blaise se soit occupé d'en rassembler suffisamment pour tout le monde.

Il avait démonté un des petits appareils et en analysait minutieusement chaque composant, avec un microscope qu'il avait ramené du laboratoire. Touché par sa confiance, je me penchais de nouveau sur mon PADD et tentais de trouver la meilleure formulation pour présenter la fédération sous son meilleur jour. Il était difficile de rivaliser avec une politique aussi équitable que celle de cette civilisation. Malgré notre évolution, des disparités existaient encore sur Terre. Les Vulcains, c'était une autre histoire, mais pas forcément meilleure. Et ne parlons pas des autres planètes membres. Comment donner envie à ces personnes d'intégrer une alliance où la plupart des espèces réglaient leurs problèmes par le biais d'un système judiciaire parfois dysfonctionnel, au mieux, par la violence, au pire. Mais j'avais appris, en cours, comme durant nos missions, que les sociétés parfaites n'existaient pas. Elles avaient chacune leurs défauts et pour moi, elles se valaient toutes. Car elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun. Les peuples ne demandaient qu'à être heureux. Seule différait la définition même du mot « bonheur ». Étant humaniste et idéologiste par nature, je souhaitais croire que ces gens voudraient tout de même nous connaître. À cette pensée, le poids du pendentif à mon cou se fit sentir. Je le fis tourner entre mes doigts par habitude. L'IDIC était aussi une philosophie exemplaire sur le papier. Et même si des êtres, comme Spock, la prenaient à cœur, certains l'interprétaient parfois comme bon leur semblait. Tout était toujours une question de point de vue, en définitive.

« Tu cogites trop. Même si ce que tu penses est tout à fait vrai. » Dit-il, soudainement, en relevant la tête de son microscope. « Va à l'essentiel. S'ils n'ont toujours pas entrepris d'exploration spatiale, c'est peut-être plus par peur que par manque de curiosité. Soit le plus honnête et le plus concis possible. » Me conseilla-t-il.

« Je sais que tu as raison. Mais si moi, je suis sûr des valeurs qui m'ont poussé à m'engager, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Que certains ne cherchent encore que le profit ou la reconnaissance. La mentalité de quelques-uns de nos amiraux laisse franchement à désirer. Mais on ne leur dit rien, parce que ce n'est pas eux qui sont chargés d'établir les premiers contacts avec de nouvelles espèces. Leur tâche se résume à déplacer des pions sur un échiquier de la taille du quadrant Alpha. » Répondis-je, avec amertume.

« C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes dans l'espace. Pour ne pas avoir à trop les fréquenter. » Railla-t-il, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. Mais rien que de penser que je serai peut-être Amiral un jour et que je finirai ma carrière dans un bureau, j'ai de l'urticaire. » Maugréais-je, en jetant ma tablette sur le bureau de Spock, avant de m'enfoncer dans le dossier de mon fauteuil en soupirant.

« Monter en grade ne m'intéresse pas plus que toi. Être Capitaine de vaisseau ne me conviendrait pas. Je n'aurais plus de temps pour mes recherches personnelles et surtout, ça voudrait dire travailler sans toi. » Avoua-t-il.

« Tu penses que Starfleet accepterait que nous gardions nos statuts jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? » Demandais-je, en riant.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous trouverons bien un moyen de les y obliger. » Répondit-il, malicieusement.

J'éclatais de rire, en imaginant les arguments qu'il serait capable d'avancer pour les contraindre à nous laisser l'Enterprise, puis me levais pour m'installer sur ses genoux et l'embrasser.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Mon déjeuner avec Hikaru avait eu l'allure d'un vrai rencart. Du moins, c'est que j'imaginais, puisque je n'en avais jamais eu avant. Nous avions discuté de beaucoup de choses, dont le genre de relations que nous recherchions. J'avais bien compris qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux. Il m'avait avoué s'être rendu compte qu'il me considérait autrement que comme un ami, le jour où il avait débarqué dans ma chambre d'hôtel sur la base stellaire 8, pour m'y surprendre en compagnie de Miria. Même si sa réaction fut positive, sur le moment, passée la surprise, il s'était senti mal en y repensant. Cela avait été comme un électrochoc. La nature récente de ses sentiments à mon égard, me rassura. Je n'aurais pas aimé apprendre qu'il me désirait consciemment depuis des mois, sans oser m'en parler.

Pour ma part, je lui avais avoué ne pas encore savoir exactement ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Cependant, j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Du reste, je devais reconnaître que son baiser ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent, loin s'en faut. En réalité, je n'avais qu'une envie. Recommencer. Ce que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de faire, puisque le repas fut écourté par le retour du Capitaine, de monsieur Spock et du Docteur McCoy. Comme tout le monde à bord, on m'avait fourni des électrodes que je devrais coller sur mes tempes pour dormir, à partir de maintenant. D'après eux, cela améliorerait l'état général de l'équipage. J'espérais que ce soit vrai, car je me sentais complètement vidé. Physiquement et émotionnellement.

J'avais donc décidé de ne pas attendre ce soir pour tester les petits appareils. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et c'est donc avec soulagement, que je m'allongeais enfin sur mon lit, au calme, dans la chambre toujours déserte, quand la sonnerie de ma porte retentit. Je soupirais en criant à la personne d'entrer, n'ayant pas la foi de me lever, en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir qui se trouvait près de ma table de chevet. À mon grand étonnement, c'était Hikaru. Nous n'avions pas convenu de nous revoir aujourd'hui, car notre conversation avait tourné court et je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver si vite. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, en le regardant s'avancer dans la pièce, après avoir refermé derrière lui.

« Je vois que toi aussi, tu comptais dormir. » Dit-il, en désignant les électrodes sur le meuble à côté de mon lit. « J'ai pris les miennes aussi. J'avais dans l'idée de me reposer… avec toi. » Dit-il, incertain de ma réaction. « Si cela te convient, bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Je lui souris, pour toute réponse et me décaler sur la droite, pour lui laisser une place. Il accepta simplement l'invitation muette et sans un mot de plus, vint s'installer à côté de moi, après avoir retiré ses bottes. Il se tourna face à moi et me scruta durant de longues secondes, peu sûr de la marche à suivre. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de me pencher sur lui pour happer ses lèvres, dans un baiser maladroit, mais exigeant. Il me serra contre lui en retour et je le chevauchais impulsivement, approfondissant notre étreinte. À bout de souffle, je me redressais, en m'appuyant sur mes mains et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait mis dans tous mes états. Il me fixa de ses pupilles dilatées par le désir qui noircissaient un peu plus son regard. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies et je ne me refusais pas le plaisir de la goûter une nouvelle fois. Ses mains glissèrent de mes omoplates à mes fesses, pour coller mon érection contre la sienne. Un gémissement m'échappa, étouffé par sa bouche. Il me retira mon t-shirt, avant de se contorsionner pour se mettre également torse nu. Il ouvrit mon pantalon hâtivement, ses gestes étaient urgents, fébriles et je lui venais en aide, avant d'en faire de même avec son bas d'uniforme. Il prit nos deux membres dans une main et nous caressa d'un même geste. Je soupirais contre ses lèvres, mon front collé au sien, les yeux fermés, concentré sur les sensations de ses doigts sur moi, la chaleur de son sexe qui glissait contre le mien. Il accéléra le rythme, mes traits se crispèrent sous le plaisir qui monta en moi et je vins en même temps que lui. Je me laissais retomber à côté de lui, littéralement épuisé, à présent. Le souffle court, il me couva d'un regard tendre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à aller plus loin, pour le moment, mais je ne regrettais pas ce moment de bien-être, entre ses bras. C'est sur cette certitude que je m'équipais des électrodes, alors qu'Hikaru en faisait de même, avant de m'installer confortablement contre son torse et de plonger dans un sommeil que j'espérais réparateur.


	11. Limbes

**Limbes**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 11, où un mail est porteur de bonnes nouvelles mais où la bonne humeur ne dure pas. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous entamions tranquillement la phase nocturne, à bord du vaisseau. Assez fier de mon article, je l'avais donné à relire à Spock. Il était allongé sur notre lit, PADD en main, concentré sur sa correction. J'aimais l'observer quand il était aussi sérieux. Il prenait des airs d'étudiant soucieux de faire au mieux. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux allaient rapidement de gauche à droite, suivant les lignes. Ses mains gracieuses apportaient çà et là des modifications. En attendant, je m'occupais sur son ordinateur, quand soudainement, un bip m'apprit qu'un mail venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception personnelle. Il s'intitulait « Affaire Sinak » et venait vraisemblablement de Sarek. Voir le nom de mon agresseur, écrit noir sur blanc, me donna le vertige.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Spock, en percevant mon malaise.

« Un message de ton père, à propos de… Sinak. » Répondis-je, vaguement, focalisé sur l'écran.

En deux pas, il était penché par-dessus mon épaule, pour constater les faits par lui-même. J'amorçais un geste pour me lever et le laisser prendre connaissance du contenu de la missive.

« Reste. » Exigea-t-il, en posant une main ferme sur ma nuque, pour me retenir. « Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Sauf si tu ne souhaites vraiment pas lire ceci avec moi. »

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Je n'avais aucune envie de raviver les souvenirs de ces événements, mais en même temps, savoir enfin ce qu'était devenu le Vulcain, depuis notre départ de la base stellaire 8, restait le seul moyen de tourner définitivement la page.

« Non, tu as raison, ouvre-le. » Lui assurais-je.

Il s'exécuta et un long texte s'afficha sur l'écran. Après les formules de politesses d'usages, que je ne cesserais certainement jamais de trouver superflues quand on s'adressait à son propre fils, Sarek nous apprenait que Sinak avait fait face à son procès avec la dignité propre à son espèce et qu'il ne niait pas les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Vulcain, puisqu'ils ne mentaient pas, la plupart du temps. Le père de mon compagnon précisait également que cela n'allégerait pas sa peine pour autant. Je me fis la réflexion que mon beau-père avait un drôle d'humour, quand je compris qu'il avait proposé de prendre Sinak comme élève, pour en faire un diplomate digne de ce nom. Sa punition consisterait donc à côtoyer tous les jours, l'homme dont il avait harcelé le fils, agressé sexuellement le gendre et qui avait une affection particulière pour les Terriens. Apparemment, il comptait le faire changer de mentalité par ce biais. Je lui souhaitais mentalement bon courage et admirais sa persévérance. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Il enchaînait en spécifiant d'une manière parfaitement non-émotionnelle que nous manquions à Amanda. Le mail se terminait sur une invitation à passer quelques jours sur Vulcain, dès que notre emploi du temps nous le permettrait.

« Je serais ravi, une fois cette mission interminable, achevée, de leur rendre visite. » Assurais-je à Spock, quand j'eus terminé ma lecture. « En attendant, ceux qui ont eu la bonne idée de tester les électrodes dans l'après-midi, m'ont tous rapporté un changement significatif. Il est temps, pour nous, de les essayer aussi. Je tombe de sommeil. » Ajoutais-je, en me levant tout en retirant mon t-shirt.

Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le lit, avant d'enlever mes bottes et mon pantalon. Spock imita mes gestes, alors que je m'emparais des petits appareils pour les apposer sur mes tempes. Il en fit de même, avant de s'allonger à mes côtés et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Dors. Ne m'attends pas. Je ne suis pas aussi fatigué que toi et je porte ses choses uniquement par précaution. Je peux méditer durant ton sommeil. » Me dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'encens, ou de trucs du même genre ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Si, mais je vais m'en passer. Ce n'est là que pour m'aider. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec, si tu veux en allumer. L'odeur me plaît. » Le rassurais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il se dégagea de mon étreinte pour s'asseoir. Signifiant par là qu'il acceptait ma proposition. Il sortit un brûleur du tiroir de sa table de nuit et y versa de la résine réduite en poudre, ainsi que quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle. Immédiatement, un effluve boisé, me rappelant le cèdre, ou encore le santal, embauma la chambre.

« Avec quel arbre le fabriquez-vous ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

Il sembla surpris de ma question.

« Il y a trop peu de végétations sur Vulcain, pour nous permettre de la gaspiller à faire de l'encens. Celui-ci vient de chez toi. Je le préfère aux parfums de synthèses que nous sommes contraints d'utiliser sur ma planète. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Cela me rappelle à chaque fois la forêt. Ça n'est pas une caractéristique géographique majeure de l'Iowa, comme tu as sûrement pu le constater, mais j'ai toujours aimé m'y promener quand j'en avais l'occasion. Généralement, j'étais seul et une partie de moi espérait s'y perdre, pour ne jamais rentrer chez moi. Cette odeur m'évoque toujours cette sensation de liberté. » Lui confiais-je, en fermant les yeux, ma tête confortablement enfoncée dans mon oreiller.

Une main caressa doucement mes cheveux, avant de descendre sur mon visage. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_« J'aime te regarder dormir. »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Tu aimes me voir baver sur les coussins et ronfler ? »_ Ironisais-je.

_« Tu ne ronfles pas, T'hy'la. Je dirais plutôt que tu ressembles à un enfant. Tu es remarquablement paisible. C'est une vision reposante. »_

_« Dans ce cas, rallonge-toi et profite de la vue. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. »_ Répondis-je, en le tirant à moi.

Il se coucha sur le dos, avant de lever un bras, pour m'inviter à me réinstaller sur son torse. J'y laissais choir ma joue, les poils fins de ses pectoraux venant chatouiller mon nez, puis glissais ma main sur ses abdominaux et déposais un baiser sur sa peau chaude, avant de me laisser aller contre lui et de m'endormir enfin, bercé par les arabesques que ses doigts traçaient dans mon dos.

…

Ce n'est qu'au son du réveil que je sortais des limbes, beaucoup plus reposé, mais seul. La place de Spock était froide, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas, ou peu dormi. Quant à savoir ce qu'il était parti faire pour passer le temps, c'était une autre histoire. Dans l'immédiat, je décidais de me préparer pour aller prendre mon quart. Dans le pire des cas, je le retrouverais sûrement sur la passerelle. J'investis la salle de bain et actionnais le robinet. Mais rien ne se passa. Y avait-il une coupure d'eau ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Je n'avais pas encore eu la joie d'être confronté à ce genre de panne. Je me rabattis rapidement sur la douche sonique. Mais là encore, rien ne se produisit quand je tentais de m'en servir. C'était une espèce de malédiction ? Quelqu'un voulait vraiment que j'aille bosser sans me laver ? Résigné, je me dirigeais vers le réplicateur pour en sortir un uniforme propre. Ce que cette stupide machine refusa de faire. Une envie soudaine de tout envoyer balader me prit, mais je m'exhortais à rationaliser la situation et à trouver une explication logique. C'était le rayon de Spock, d'habitude, mais il brillait toujours par son absence. S'il y avait eu un dysfonctionnement électronique, j'aurais déjà été prévenu. À moins que Scotty ait contacté mon compagnon qui aura préféré ne pas me réveiller. Cela se tenait et je décidais donc d'enfiler provisoirement mes vêtements de la veille qui traînaient encore près du lit, histoire de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette chambre. Le t-shirt était quelque peu froissé, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, présentement. Je mis mes bottes à la hâte et ouvrais la porte, juste avant de me raviser et d'essayer d'appeler Spock à l'intercom. Mais comme pour le reste, il ne se passa rien quand j'appuyais sur le bouton. C'est excédé que je m'élançais finalement dans le couloir.

Celui-ci était désert. Rien d'étonnant sur ce pont-ci, mais j'aurais tout de même préféré tomber sur quelqu'un capable de me renseigner. Cela devenait ridicule et j'appréhendais de trouver le turbolift aussi inerte que les autres appareils. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, malheureusement. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste. Un vaisseau stellaire ne pouvait pas simplement tomber en panne subitement. Nous avions des sources d'énergie de secours, en cas d'urgence et de toute manière, nous n'avions ni été attaqués, ni percuté quoi que ce soit. Nous étions en orbite autour d'une planète dont le peuple ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité, il n'y avait donc aucune raison logique à tout ceci. L'alerte rouge n'avait pas été donnée, personne n'avait prit la peine de m'avertir. Tout ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Je me résignais à emprunter un tube de Jefferies, pour atteindre les autres niveaux et trouver enfin de l'aide. Sans être claustrophobe, car ce serait problématique pour vivre à bord d'un navire stellaire, les endroits confinés n'étaient pas ma grande passion. Je n'avais jamais spécialement aimé utiliser ces échelles étroites, dans ces cylindres à peine assez large pour y laisser passer un homme. Cependant, mes options s'avéraient limitées et je n'allais certainement pas attendre tranquillement dans nos quartiers que quelqu'un daigne venir s'enquérir de mon état. C'est donc déjà partiellement contrarié, que je m'extirpais au pont P et me rendais directement à l'ingénierie.

Étrangement, ces couloirs étaient également vides et une panique sourde tenta de s'emparer de moi, quand je constatais que la salle des machines semblait totalement hors tension. De deux choses, l'une. Soit le vaisseau était mort et nous étions en chute libre, ce qui ne semblait réellement pas être le cas, en vue du calme ambiant et de l'absence de dysfonctionnement dans le système de gravité artificielle, soit le temps s'était arrêté. Je n'avais aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de voyage temporel et surtout pas seul. C'est en ressortant dans la coursive, que j'aperçus un homme qui marchait tranquillement à quelques mètres devant moi. Il me tournait le dos, mais je fus immédiatement certain de ne pas le connaître. Il paraissait bien vivant et mon premier réflexe fut malgré tout de l'apostropher.

« Hey ! »

Ma voix résonna fortement et l'individu se retourna. Son visage m'était effectivement inconnu et il sembla surpris que je lui adresse la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et revint sur ses pas pour s'avancer vers moi. À y regarder de plus près, je trouvais soudainement qu'il ressemblait à Frank. Ce qui me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Plus l'homme approchait et plus il était évident que c'était lui. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le reconnaître tout de suite ? Et comment était-il monté à bord ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne me faisait plus peur, mais étrangement, je me sentis de nouveau comme un enfant de 10 ans, face à son tortionnaire et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, quand il fondit sur moi. Je courais, sans me retourner, jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Je me jetais alors sur la porte de la salle de briefing n°2 et l'ouvrais à la volée, avant de m'enfermer et de m'adosser au battant. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et immédiatement, la privation sensorielle aiguisa mon ouïe. Je forçais ma respiration à ralentir et tentais de percevoir le bruit des pas de Frank, dans le couloir, par-dessus les battements effrénés de mon cœur. J'appelais Spock mentalement, de toutes mes forces et, s'il ne me répondit pas, j'eus soudainement l'impression d'être projeté en avant. On essayait de défoncer la porte, dans mon dos et le choc m'avait ébranlé. Une exclamation de surprise m'échappa et je poussais de tout mon poids pour empêcher l'intrus d'entrer. Mais le battant fini par céder, inondant subitement la salle de lumière, m'aveuglant.

Je me réveillais, un cri au bord des lèvres. J'étais assis dans notre lit et Spock me secouait avec une telle urgence, que je devinais qu'il devait essayer de me ramener à la réalité depuis un certain temps. Il avait allumé la lampe, ce qui expliquait peut-être mon aveuglement soudain. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras et sans un mot, laissais couler librement mes larmes, incapable de me calmer. Mes poumons me paraissaient rétrécis et je peinais à respirer. La tête me tournait et mes extrémités s'engourdirent. J'entendis vaguement mon compagnon hurler à Bones de venir, dans son communicateur qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit, alors que ma gorge se contractait, bloquant mon souffle. Après quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, où Spock me tenait assis, mon dos contre son torse, en tirant mes épaules en arrière pour essayer d'ouvrir mes bronches, Leonard déboula dans la pièce, munit d'un masque à oxygène qu'il posa sur ma bouche. Immédiatement, j'inspirais le plus profondément possible. Un vertige me prit, mais j'arrivais enfin à respirer plus librement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?! » S'écria Bones, après s'être assuré que je me calmais.

« Un cauchemar. Plus violent que tous les autres. J'ai eu un mal fou à le réveiller. » Lui résuma Spock.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple crise d'angoisse. Il va s'en remettre. Mais je ne comprends pas, les électrodes semblent fonctionner sur tous les membres d'équipage. Pourquoi pas lui ? » S'étonna McCoy.

« Je n'en sais rien. En vue de l'urgence de la situation, j'ai tenté d'entrer dans son esprit, pour voir ce à quoi il rêvait. Et j'en ai été tout bonnement incapable. C'était comme si un mur me barrait l'accès. »

« Ce n'était pas moi. » Parvins-je à articuler.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« C'était Frank. Il était là et il m'empêchait de communiquer avec toi. »

J'avais conscience que ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens, mais c'était cependant une certitude.

« Je pense qu'il n'y voit pas encore très clair, Spock. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Leonard. « Le mieux, pour l'instant, c'est que tu essayes de te rendormir. Ou au moins de te reposer. » Me dit-il, ensuite.

Je hochais simplement la tête, épuisé, avant de me laisser aller dans les oreillers, encore humides de sueur.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu gardes ça. » Ajouta-t-il, en me retirant le masque. « Mais je vous le laisse à disposition, au cas où. »

Le reste de la conversation m'échappa. Alors que la main de Spock ramenait mes cheveux trempés en arrière, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, je me laissais de nouveau aller au sommeil.


	12. Réveil

**Réveil**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 12 et on est encore loin de la fin. cette fic sera décidément plus longue que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas encore envie de la lâcher. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai ajouté, sur mon profile ff, le lien vers une boutique où vous pouvez acheter mes fanfictions en format poche. Pour 3 ou 4 euros, en sachant que je ne touche rien dessus, c'est juste le prix de l'impression. Si vous avez envie de les avoir entre les mains ;)**

**Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer ^^**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Il était encore tôt et je regardais Jim dormir paisiblement, enfin. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures de sommeil devant lui et je n'allais pas l'en priver. Je ne l'avouerai pas, mais si je m'étais retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de pénétrer son esprit pour le sortir de son cauchemar, ses émotions, elles, n'avaient eu aucun mal à briser mes barrières mentales, se distillant dans mon corps, envahissant chaque partie de mon être. Et si la situation n'avait pas exigé tout mon sang-froid, j'aurais certainement fini par paniquer également. Je n'étais pas habitué à gérer les réactions émotionnelles de cette envergure.

Maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale, à la fin de notre quart, je devais retrouver Leonard, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Le problème ne venait pas juste des électrodes. Peut-être même qu'elles fonctionnaient très bien. Car ce rêve-là n'avait rien à voir avec ceux d'avant. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'y passait, mais Jim avait mentionné Frank et quoi qu'en dise McCoy, je ne croyais pas qu'il délirait à ce moment-là. Puisque l'homme ne se trouvait ni sur le vaisseau et encore moins sur la planète, sa présence dans le songe de Jim ne semblait pas logique. De plus, il possédait apparemment le pouvoir de maintenir l'illusion, empêchant mon T'hy'la, dont j'attendais patiemment le réveil pour avoir plus d'informations, de reprendre conscience. Ce qui dépassait l'entendement.

Pour le moment, je me sentais incapable de quitter nos quartiers et quand il tendit une main, sans se réveiller, en cherchant ma présence, je retournais me coucher contre lui. Il se réfugia instinctivement entre mes bras et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Quand il soupira dans mon cou, je sus qu'il ne dormait plus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Murmurais-je.

« Mieux. Et beaucoup plus reposé que ces derniers jours. » M'assura-t-il.

« Cela veut dire que les électrodes font leur effet. La réponse est donc ailleurs. Nous trouverons ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'en suis persuadé. » Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Tentais-je, doucement, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il hésita quelques instants, semblant rassembler ses idées.

« C'est encore limpide dans mon esprit, mais j'ai du mal à mettre des mots dessus. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Montre-moi, si tu préfères. » Lui proposais-je, sans le brusquer.

Il ferma ses yeux, dans l'obscurité de la pièce et des images me parvinrent. Je vis alors ses péripéties, dans sa version cauchemardesque de l'Enterprise. Vide et éteinte. Puis cet homme, au visage presque flou, qui prit progressivement les traits de Frank. Quand l'angoisse de Jim refit surface, je stoppais le flux de ses pensées et le ramenais à la réalité.

« Tu as conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas t'atteindre ici. » Dis-je, quand il fut de nouveau calme.

« Maintenant, oui. Mais quand j'étais prisonnier de ce rêve, je n'en étais pas sûr. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je suis désolé, tu as dû en baver aussi. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. » Lui assurais-je, avant de l'embrasser.

Il me rendit mon étreinte.

« Il nous reste combien de temps, avant de devoir nous lever ? » Demanda-t-il, en se collant à moi.

« Bien assez pour ce que tu as en tête. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Répondis-je, désapprobateur.

Pour autant, j'étais incapable de le repousser. Il conservait inlassablement le don d'éveiller cette faim en moi.

_« J'ai besoin de toi. » _Pensa-t-il, en me tirant à lui.

C'était un Terrien qui avait dit, il y a bien longtemps, que la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder*****. Je succombais donc à la douceur de sa peau, à l'appel de sa chair tendre et m'insinuais avec précautions entre ses jambes fermement nouées autour de mes hanches, avant de le prendre à un rythme lent, doux. Ses gémissements vinrent mourir sur mes lèvres, alors que je m'emparais des siennes, pour l'emporter dans un baiser voluptueux. Amoureusement, je le fis languir, me délectant de sentir le plaisir monter en lui, avant de le posséder avec plus de force. Ses mains agrippaient mon dos, sa langue laissait des traînés de feu dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, son corps vibrait en harmonie avec le mien, se couvrit de sueur. Je humais son odeur masculine, brute, encore quelque peu teintée de peur et m'emparais de son membre tendu, entre nos ventres, pour le caresser avec envie. Jim se cambra contre moi, au bord de la rupture. Il perdit le contrôle de ses gestes, rejeta la tête en arrière et vint soudainement entre mes doigts, dans un cri muet, ses traits crispés, ses yeux fermés, avant d'enfoncer ses talons dans le bas de mes reins, m'incitant à accélérer encore. Ce que je fis, jusqu'à le rejoindre dans les affres de l'orgasme.

C'est essoufflé, mais beaucoup plus serein, qu'il me garda quelques instants contre lui, dans une étreinte apaisante.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Murmura-t-il.

Je compris que c'était autant pour se laver de son angoisse, que pour s'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait correctement, pour être définitivement sûr que son cauchemar n'était que ça, et non la réalité. Je décidais de le suivre, quand il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je te propose d'essayer quelque chose. » Dis-je, en entrant à sa suite dans la cabine. « Quand tu auras un doute sur ce qui t'entoure, que tu seras incapable de dire si c'est réel ou non, tente de communiquer avec moi télépathiquement. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est que tu rêves. Je n'ignorerai jamais un de tes appels. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, c'est justement ce qui me faisait paniquer. La prochaine fois, je saurais ce que ça veut dire et je me réveillerai sûrement plus facilement. » M'assura-t-il, en fixant le robinet.

Je lui laissais le temps de trouver la volonté de l'ouvrir de lui-même et l'entendis relâcher son souffle, quand l'eau chaude cascada sur nos corps. Je l'incitais à se retourner, pour savonner tendrement son dos. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent sous mes doigts, alors que l'effluve musqué du gel douche envahit la pièce déjà remplie de vapeur. Nous restâmes longuement sous le jet brûlant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien trop tard pour nous permettre de traîner. Nous enfilâmes rapidement nos uniformes propres, avant de filer au mess, pour avaler quelque chose avant d'aller sur la passerelle.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue de_ _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

J'étais en route pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, la tête ailleurs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à autre chose que la sieste que nous avions partagée, la veille et au dîner qui avait suivi. Burly s'était fichu de moi, quand j'étais rentré tard, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qui refusait de s'effacer. Mais il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, je me sentais transporté comme jamais auparavant. Ce n'était que le début, mais la perspective d'enfin ne plus être seul, mais avec quelqu'un qui me comprenne, me mettait dans un état d'euphorie qui m'avait presque empêché de dormir. De plus, comme promis, je me sentais en meilleure forme, grâce aux électrodes. Hikaru m'avait invité à le retrouver au mess des officiers. Il était lieutenant, pas moi. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment le droit de m'y restaurer, mais il m'avait assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problème, du moment que ça restait ponctuel. Je pénétrais donc dans la pièce qui m'était encore inconnue et croisais le regard du Capitaine qui était attablé avec monsieur Spock et le Docteur McCoy. S'il fut surpris de me voir, il n'en montra rien, mais il jeta une œillade entendue à mon copain qui se trouvait quelques tables plus loin, après m'avoir rendu mon salut. Ce dernier me fit un signe et je m'empressais de le rejoindre. Il se leva et me saisit par la taille pour m'embrasser doucement. Son geste me surprit, mais je me laissais néanmoins porter par les événements avec plaisir. Puis il me relâcha et se rassit, alors que je restais planté là, rouge comme une écrevisse, sous les yeux amusés de l'assemblée.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Moins bien qu'hier après-midi. » Répondis-je, en m'installant en face de lui.

Il me lança un regard qui me donna un frisson, en poussant une tasse de café fumante vers moi. J'en buvais une gorgée, après avoir soufflé dessus, pour me donner contenance. Il me sourit en piochant un morceau de fruit dans un bol, avant de le présenter devant ma bouche. Je happais le met entre mes lèvres, en léchant ses doigts au passage, puis en savourais la saveur sucrée.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit, après notre quart ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Bien sûr. Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu as envie de faire ? »

« Ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il.

« On pourrait aller dans le jardin. Tu as sûrement de nouvelles plantes à me montrer. » Décidais-je, en connaissant sa passion pour la botanique.

« Effectivement. J'ai crée une nouvelle rose hybride. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à fleurir. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des bourgeons à voir. » Confirma-t-il.

« De quelle couleur est-elle ? » M'enthousiasmais-je.

« C'est une surprise. » Dit-il, mystérieusement. Et cela me fit sourire. « C'est l'heure. » Ajouta-t-il, en désignant la table du Capitaine qui venait de se lever, suivit de près par Spock et McCoy.

Nous les imitâmes rapidement, avant de nous diriger vers la passerelle.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Comme prévu, à la fin de notre quart, où Jim et moi avions eu une longue conversation télépathique, sur la manière dont nous allions nous y prendre pour obtenir des informations de la personne qui aura certainement remplacé Blaise Wilkins, je retrouvais Leonard à l'infirmerie. Il m'accueillit avec une de ses bouteilles à la provenance plus que louche, ce à quoi je répondis par un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Il soupira en m'invitant à m'asseoir.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de t'amuser ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Mais pour moi, boire n'est pas un divertissement. » Répondis-je, en m'installant dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu serais hilarant, bourré. » Railla-t-il, en se servant un verre.

Je décidais d'ignorer sa remarque, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« As-tu des pistes, en ce qui concerne la terreur nocturne de Jim ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Pas la moindre. C'est incompréhensible. » Avoua-t-il, contrarié, en buvant une gorgée.

« Il m'a confirmé que Frank s'y trouvait, ce matin, quand il s'est réveillé. Il m'a également montré les souvenirs qu'il avait de son cauchemar. J'ai pu le constater par moi-même. Ce n'était pas réellement lui, bien évidement. Mais une personne qui a pris ses traits, dès qu'il a aperçu Jim. Comme s'il avait pioché l'information dans son esprit. » Lui rapportais-je.

« Tu penses que ce type existe vraiment ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à cet homme que nous avons croisé devant la mairie. » Affirmais-je.

« J'ai fait ce lien, moi aussi. Il semblait très perturbé et cela avait un rapport avec ses rêves. » Me confirma-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Mais le retrouver va s'avérer compliqué. »

« Quand bien même, il a été très clair, il ne voulait pas en parler. Et avec leur politique de confidentialité, nous n'arriverons pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il, pessimiste, en vidant son verre d'un trait.

« Nous devons quand même essayer. Si cela se reproduit… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Me coupa-t-il. « Nous l'empêcherons. »

« Et comment ? Même moi, je ne pouvais pas accéder à son esprit. » Contrais-je.

« Nous devons convaincre Jim de partir d'ici. »

« Les accords… »

« Au diable les accords à signer ! Ces gens ne voudront certainement pas faire partie de la fédération de toute manière. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. » Répondis-je, d'une voix sourde. « Ça lui tient à cœur. Lui, il y croit et je ne compte pas le persuader de renoncer. »

« Au prix de sa santé mentale ? »

« Non. C'est pour ça que nous devons y retourner, aujourd'hui et découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne va pas et Jim refuse déjà de s'en détourner. Il veut redescendre, cet après-midi. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce peuple a fondé sa civilisation sur le rêve. Si l'un d'entre eux a trouvé le moyen de contrôler les songes des uns et des autres, il pourrait provoquer beaucoup de dommages. Nous avons le devoir de les aider. »

Il soupira, en se resservant, avant d'engloutir la moitié de son verre.

« Je sais que tu as raison. » Admit-il. « Je n'aime juste pas quand il se met en danger de cette manière. »

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est inutile d'essayer de le faire aller contre sa nature. »

« À qui le dis-tu. »

Il sourit à ma remarque.

« Il aura notre peau, hein. » Ironisa-t-il. « À Jim. Et à son entêtement légendaire. » Dit-il, en levant son verre, avant de le vider une deuxième fois.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je devais retrouver mon T'hy'la, pour déjeuner et j'invitais Leonard se joindre à nous. Il accepta ma proposition et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le mess, tout en discutant de l'expédition à venir.

* * *

***Célèbre citation d'Oscar Wilde.**


	13. Confiance

**Confiance**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 13 qui traite de confiance sous beaucoup de formes, où on apprend que Bones peut merder, que Scotty parle trop quand on sait l'amadouer et que les habitants de cette planète sont définitivement très énervants. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

_Bermimpi, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je tenais à redescendre, pour faire diffuser mon article et pour tenter d'obtenir des informations, sur ce qui m'était arrivé cette nuit. Je savais que Bones aurait préféré qu'on s'en aille, simplement, même si dans le fond, il était d'accord avec moi, mais il n'avait même pas essayé de me convaincre. Quelque chose me disait que Spock était derrière tout ça. Nous nous matérialisâmes donc, tous les trois, devant la mairie. Nous étions en début d'après-midi et de nombreux passants déambulaient dans les rues ensoleillées, comme si tout allait bien. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, maintenant. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans le bâtiment, pour trouver un nouvel occupant derrière le guichet. La femme, puisque s'en était une cette fois, dit s'appeler Amy Benson et nous informa que Blaise l'avait mis au courant des événements de la veille. Nous bouclâmes donc rapidement les modalités pour publier ma proposition dans les médias. Elle montrait un enthousiasme certain à l'idée de rencontrer des êtres d'autres mondes, même si nos modes de vie étaient radicalement différents. Vint ensuite, le moment délicat, où je tentais d'aborder le sujet des cauchemars. Je décidais finalement de parler de ma propre terreur nocturne, en guise de prologue, en espérant qu'ainsi, elle serait d'accord pour me renseigner.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Capitaine. C'est la première fois qu'une telle réclamation est faite, à ce bureau. » Dit-elle, soudainement beaucoup moins avenante.

« Je sais très bien que vous mentez. » Répondis-je, sans aucun tact. Mais j'en avais vraiment marre d'être face à des hypocrites, qui se vantaient d'avoir un système parfait, qui en fait s'avérait bancal.

Elle sembla choquée par ma remarque et ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment.

« Ce qu'il essaye de dire, c'est que nous avons déjà rencontré une personne qui était dans le même cas. Nous savons donc que ce n'est pas un incident isolé. » Reformula Spock, en s'armant de toute sa diplomatie.

« Et puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne nous a pas précisé son nom. » Admit Bones, l'air embêté.

« Comme c'est pratique. » Railla-t-elle. « Écoutez, je peux vous assurer que ce que vous avancez est impossible. Aucun d'entre nous n'a la capacité de contrôler les songes d'autrui. Si deux individus rêvent l'un de l'autre, c'est qu'ils ont des choses à se dire ou à faire ensemble. J'avoue que parfois, ce n'est pas forcément pour leur plaire, mais en aucun cas, quelqu'un ne pourra camoufler ou modifier son identité et encore moins faire prisonnier une personne contre sa volonté pour le confronter de force à ses pires craintes. » S'obstina-t-elle.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Crachais-je.

« Grand bien vous fasse, Capitaine Kirk ! » Répondit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique. « Je m'occuperai de votre article, dès cet après-midi. En attendant, je vais vous demander de partir. » Ajouta-t-elle, en désignant la porte.

J'en restais pantois et ne sus pas vraiment comment réagir. Bones, en revanche, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la forme...

« Si vous pensez vous en tirer comme ça ! Au pire, nous attendrons que le peuple donne son avis. Mais si vous entrez dans la fédération, vous aurez des comptes à rendre ! »

« Si c'est pour nous menacer, autant qu'on en reste là, alors, docteur. » Contra-t-elle, mettant à mal les négociations alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas commencé.

« Vous êtes en danger, mademoiselle. Il serait peut-être temps de l'admettre. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, rien de plus. » Se radoucit-il.

Elle garda le silence de longues secondes, en fixant mon ami.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous prêter main forte ? Nous ne sommes personne pour vous. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est aussi pour ça que nous explorons l'espace. Vous avez autant d'importance que toutes les formes de vie que nous avons déjà rencontrées et celles que nous croiserons dans le futur. » Lui assura-t-il.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, quelques instants.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. » Admit-elle. « Nous ne savons pas qui est cet homme, il n'a jamais le même visage. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que nous sommes nombreux à l'avoir vu. »

« Y a-t-il eu des victimes ? » L'interrogea Leonard.

Sa question me choqua. Ainsi que la jeune Amy. Spock se contenta de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

« Enfin, Bones, c'est ridicule… »

« Une seule. Une femme, la semaine dernière. Elle était âgée et son cœur a lâché. » Dit-elle, dans un murmure.

« Je t'ai très bien entendu dire que ce n'était pas grave, cette nuit ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il me fixa d'un air grave. Spock ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Ça ne l'était pas, Jim. Parce que tu t'es réveillé à temps. » Se justifia-t-il. « Ce genre de rêves peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques. »

« J'aurais aimé être mis au courant. » Lui reprochais-je.

« Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire à ce moment-là et après l'occasion ne s'est pas représentée. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. »

Spock quitta soudainement la pièce, sans dire un mot. Je ne tentais pas de le retenir, je savais très bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais devant le regard perplexe de Leonard, je compris que lui non.

« Tu lui a menti, Bones. C'est un Vulcain, et même s'il ne le dira pas, tu l'as très certainement blessé. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je vais lui parler. Reste là, avec Amy et essaye d'en savoir plus. » Chuchotais-je à son oreille, avant de sortir à mon tour.

Mon compagnon était assis sur les marches, devant la porte. Je m'installais à sa droite, avant de poser un bras sur ses épaules. Il colla son front contre ma tempe, en soupirant.

« Si je n'avais pas été là… »

« Mais tu y étais. Alors arrête de te tracasser avec ça. Et même si je lui en veux un peu aussi, je sais que Bones ne pensait pas à mal. » Le coupais-je.

« Il m'a volontairement caché des informations importantes à ton propos. »

« Sûrement pour que tu ne culpabilises pas, comme tu le fais présentement. Il a toujours été trop protecteur. Mais ça signifie aussi qu'il tient à toi. »

« Je n'aurais pas autant insisté pour que nous restions, si j'avais su. Imagine que ça se reproduise cette nuit… »

Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Il me rendit mon étreinte, même s'il devait percevoir ma propre crainte que cela m'arrive de nouveau. Il glissa une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez seuls deux minutes ! » S'exclama Leonard, dans l'entrée.

Je me tournais vers lui, en souriant. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

« Nous, au moins, on ne fait pas ça dans les laboratoires. » Le taquinais-je, en me levant.

« Et l'ascenseur en panne, on en parle, ou ça va ? » Riposta-t-il.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » M'écriais-je.

« Disons que, contre une bonne bouteille, certaines langues se délient. » Répondit-il, mystérieusement.

« Tu parles de Scotty, je suppose ? » Devinais-je.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. » Dit-il, en descendant sur le trottoir. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti. » Ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers Spock.

Mon compagnon hocha simplement la tête, encore sur la réserve.

« Qu'as-tu appris d'autre, de cette femme ? » Lui demandais-je, en le rejoignant.

« Ils sont désemparés, Jim. Ils n'arrivent pas à trouver le coupable et les plaintes s'accumulent. Ça semblait lui coûter beaucoup de m'en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent absolument se murer dans le silence. »

« Nous allons trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette situation. » Affirmais-je. « Pour le moment, remontons à bord, le temps que la population prenne connaissance de notre existence. Ensuite, selon l'accueil qu'ils nous réserveront, nous leur proposerons notre aide. » Concluais-je, avant de demander qu'on nous téléporte.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

Je rentrais dans mes quartiers et, partagé entre l'énervement et l'abattement, je jetais mon t-shirt dans un coin. Je me débarrassais ensuite de mes bottes, dans l'idée de m'affaler sur mon lit. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas vide. Nyota s'y était assoupie, sûrement en m'attendant. Elle était en boule, sur le drap, pieds nus, encore vêtue de sa robe d'uniforme. Je l'observais quelques instants, attendri, avant de m'asseoir délicatement à côté d'elle. Ses magnifiques yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, encore emplis de sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand elle m'aperçut.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en voulant se redresser. Mais je la repoussais tendrement sur le matelas, avant de m'allonger près d'elle.

Je lui fis un récit de l'après-midi, sans omettre ma bourde, les remontrances de Jim et le silence de Spock.

« Tu voulais bien faire. » Murmura-t-elle, en caressant mes cheveux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû minimiser la gravité de la situation. C'était irresponsable de ma part. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en veulent déjà plus. » M'assura-t-elle, avant de se lover contre moi.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, en humant son parfum. Elle leva la tête vers moi et j'embrassais ses lèvres tendrement. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et je relevais sa robe sur le haut de ses cuisses, d'une main, avant de la glisser entre ses jambes. Elle gémit doucement, en frôlant mon torse nu. Je sentais la chaleur de son intimité, sous la pulpe de mes doigts, à travers son sous-vêtement, avant de le lui retirer. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon, pour poser une paume ferme sur mon érection, attisant mon désir. Je dévorais sa bouche, en l'allongeant sur le dos, puis tirais sur son uniforme pour lui enlever, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Je pris le temps de la bouffer des yeux, nue devant moi, redessinant ses courbes harmonieuses du bout des doigts, jusqu'à retrouver la moiteur des recoins secrets de son corps. Je me faufilais entre ses cuisses, pour taquiner son bouton de chair de ma langue, la faisant se cambrer sur le lit. Elle agrippa quelques mèches de mes cheveux, en gémissant délicieusement. Je remontais progressivement vers son cou, en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son aine, son ventre, avant d'honorer un de ses seins fermes. Elle repoussa mon pantalon sur mes hanches, m'incitant à le retirer. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier, avant de revenir me serrer contre sa peau douce, aux nuances chaudes. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, dans une invitation muette. Je plongeais alors avec fougue, dans la chaleur de son corps, pour me noyer dans le plaisir. Elle griffa mon dos, mordilla l'arête de ma mâchoire, sous l'hardiesse de mes coups de reins, en soupirant à mon oreille. La couronne de ses cheveux noirs, semblant s'écouler comme de l'encre sur les oreillers, contrastait avec la blancheur des draps. Ses pupilles dilatées de désir me fixaient à travers ses paupières mi-closes, alors que je caressais son intimité d'un pouce joueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende divinement contre moi, en exprimant son plaisir de sa voix suave. Je m'autorisais alors à m'abandonner dans ses bras, bien vite emporté par un orgasme exquis.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, le souffle court, le corps en sueur, avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle frotta tendrement sa joue contre mon torse, avant d'y déposer un baiser. J'avais rendez-vous avec Jim et Spock, au mess, pour le dîner, mais ça pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de ce lit pour le moment. Mais si nous flânions trop, nous allions nous endormir et ce n'était pas souhaitable. Je proposais donc une douche vivifiante, qu'elle accepta avec envie. J'adorais regarder l'eau cascader sur sa peau sombre, plaquant ses cheveux lisses à son dos. Je la savonnais avec un plaisir certain, me délectant de ses formes, avant de la laisser s'occuper de moi. J'aimais ces moments de détente. Je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer. Nous restâmes longuement sous le jet brûlant, jusqu'à trouver la motivation de nous rhabiller, pour aller nous restaurer.


	14. Réel

**Réel**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 14, déjà et cette fois-ci nous arrivons sur la fin. Peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres, mais pas plus. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà la totalité de l'intrigue de ma prochaine fic et que j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment, mais vraiment hâte de l'écrire celle-là, parce qu'elle sera spéciale ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

J'étais à table, avec Spock. Nous attendions Bones qui se faisait quelque peu désirer. Mon compagnon était toujours sur la réserve. Il lui faudrait un temps pour pardonner complètement à Leonard, surtout qu'ils commençaient à peine à se rapprocher.

« Vous devriez avoir une bonne discussion. Il ne te comprend pas comme moi, Ashayam. Il ne peut pas simplement entrer dans ta tête, lui. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un expert en Vulcain. C'est un homme entier, fait d'un bloc et brut. Il est vrai, mais parfois maladroit, c'est tout. »

« Les conséquences de ses actes… »

« Auraient été les mêmes, dans tous les cas. Parce que tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas excepté de partir d'ici. » Le coupais-je. « Alors arrête de bouder. »

« Les Vulcains ne boudent pas, Jim. » Contra-t-il.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire. »

C'est à ce moment-là, que mon ami entra, accompagné de Nyota. Elle était accrochée à son coude et riait à une de ses bêtises. Ils vinrent s'asseoir en face de nous, après avoir pris leur repas dans le réplicateur. La conversation tourna autour des événements de l'après-midi, quand Scotty entra dans le mess. Je m'excusais et me levais pour aller à sa rencontre, puis crochetais un bras autour de sa nuque, avant de l'entraîner à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Capitaine ? » Me demanda-t-il, face à mon curieux comportement.

« Dis-moi, tu te souviens du jour où Spock et moi, nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans le turbolift ? »

« Oui, évidement. » Répondit-il, incertain.

« Tu nous as sortis d'un sacré pétrin, ce jour-là. » Lui assurais-je.

« Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

« Si, si, j'insiste pour te remercier. Que dirais-tu, d'une de ses bonnes bouteilles dont tu raffoles ? » Proposais-je. « Comme ça, nous boirons quelques verres, tous les deux et tu pourras me raconter les frasques de Bones et Uhura. »

Il me regarda, interloqué.

« Je…je ne vous suis pas, Capitaine. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu as fait avec Leonard, non ? » Dis-je, sur un ton sarcastique.

Il comprit enfin où je voulais en venir et devint rouge de honte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais, il m'a persuadé qu'il était au courant, parce que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps et que vous vous dites tout… »

« Scotty. » Le coupais-je.

« Capitaine ? »

« Je suis le commandant de ce vaisseau. Spock est mon premier officier. C'est déjà exceptionnel que Starfleet nous ait autorisés à garder nos emplois tout en étant mariés. Alors si les membres de mon équipage pouvaient ignorer ce que nous faisons de notre temps libre, ça m'arrangerait. Est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide. Mais je n'aurais jamais raconté ça à quelqu'un d'autre que McCoy. » M'assura-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, même en ce qui le concerne, tu vas devoir apprendre à tenir ta langue. Et c'est un ordre. »

« J'ai bien reçu le message. »

« Parfait. Alors je te souhaite un bon appétit et on se voit plus tard. » Concluais-je, en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de retourner à ma table.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Nous avions principalement parlé de la mission en cours, bien entendu, même si sans éléments supplémentaires, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à entreprendre de plus. Pour ce qui était de la proposition d'entrer dans la fédération, nous aurions une réponse bien assez tôt. Nous n'avions donc rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Quand nous quittâmes la table, Leonard demanda à me voir en privé. J'acceptais, désireux de me réconcilier avec lui, car je n'aimais pas les conflits. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à ses quartiers, après avoir dit à Jim de m'attendre dans les miens et que le médecin ait donné rendez-vous à Nyota plus tard dans la soirée.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. » M'invita-t-il, une fois entré, en désignant un siège. Je m'exécutais sans mot dire, le laissant débuter la conversation. « Je tenais à m'excuser de nouveau. » Commença-t-il, en s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. « C'était irresponsable de ma part, je m'en rends bien compte. »

« Jim pense que ça n'aurait rien changé, de toute manière. Qu'il serait resté quand même. Donc il n'y a plus vraiment de préjudice. J'aimerais juste, qu'à l'avenir, tu ne me caches plus ce genre d'informations. Je suis un Vulcain, Leonard. Nous exécrons le mensonge et n'avons nul besoin d'être rassurés. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Je l'ai bien compris, à présent. » M'assura-t-il. « Jim m'en veut toujours ? »

« Il a un trop grand cœur pour son propre bien. »

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes. » Dit-il, en souriant. Ce qui me surprit. Je hochais simplement la tête, peu habitué à m'étendre sur mes sentiments. « Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Ce n'est pas un gros mot. » Me taquina-t-il.

« Je l'aime pour beaucoup de raisons. »

« Je n'en doute pas. C'est difficile de le détester. » Confirma-t-il.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

…

Un peu plus tard, je rentrais dans notre chambre, pour y trouver Jim, endormi sur le lit, tout habillé, Leonard en boule sur son ventre. Cette vision me fit sourire. Je m'assis délicatement à côté de lui, sans le réveiller et m'emparais doucement de sa jambe droite, pour la poser sur mes genoux et enlever la botte qui l'habillait, avant de faire de même avec la gauche. Il remua dans son sommeil, se collant à moi, reconnaissant ma présence. Je me débarrassais ensuite de mes propres chaussures et de mes vêtements. Puis je levais prudemment son t-shirt, en soulevant son torse d'un bras, jusqu'à le passer par-dessus sa tête. Il coopéra, quelque peu apathique. Je m'occupais après de son pantalon, bon gré, mal gré, avant de relever ses mollets, pour défaire le drap et le rabattre sur lui. Puis je contournais le lit, pour aller m'allonger de l'autre côté. Il se pelotonna contre moi, en soupirant. Je tendis une main, pour attraper les électrodes qu'il avait oubliées de mettre, pour les coller sur ses tempes, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le tribble vint se blottir entre nous deux, alors que j'éteignais la lampe.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, après un rêve étrange, dont je ne gardais aucun souvenir. Je me levais et me dirigeais au radar jusqu'à la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu de mon boxer, que Spock m'avait laissé, pour satisfaire un besoin naturel urgent, si familiarisé avec les lieux, que je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Une fois soulagé, je me rafraîchissais au lavabo en m'aspergeant le visage et la nuque, avant de retourner me coucher contre le corps chaud à mes côtés. Je me demandais vaguement où était allé se planquer Leonard et vérifiais, d'une main, s'il ne se trouvait pas de nouveau dans les cheveux de Spock. Un léger rire monta dans ma gorge, à se souvenir. Mais il n'y était pas. En revanche, la tignasse brune n'avait pas sa texture lisse habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda une voix qui me donna l'impression de prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Sur le coup de la surprise, je reculais trop brusquement et tombais violemment au sol. Rapidement, je me redressais et allumais la lampe, noyant soudainement la pièce d'une clarté crue. Debout, au milieu de la chambre, je fixais, incapable de réagir, Sinak s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

_« Spock ! »_ Appelais-je, par la pensée, en fermant les yeux.

Mais aucune réponse ne me parvint, comme je m'y attendais. Je rouvrais mes paupières et sursautais brutalement, en m'apercevant que le Vulcain s'était levé et se tenait juste devant moi.

« Que fais-tu ? Reviens te coucher. » Dit-il, en tendant une main vers moi.

Je reculais, instinctivement, la chair de poule couvrant mes bras, ma nuque.

« Tu n'es pas réel. » Affirmais-je, d'une voix beaucoup moins ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Tu crois ça ? » Contra-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il fit un pas de trop vers moi et je me précipitais vers la porte, qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Je me retournais vers Sinak, qui marchait lentement dans ma direction, prenant son temps et à ce moment-là, j'aurais tué pour avoir d'autres vêtements. Il fallait absolument que je surmonte ma peur. Elle était provoquée par cet homme, j'en avais la certitude. Je pris donc une position défensive, que m'avais apprise Spock lors d'un de nos entraînements, pour me rassurer. Mon attitude sembla le surprendre, car il s'immobilisa. Mais soudainement, son regard se perdit par-dessus mon épaule et je compris que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi, quand un coup sourd retentit contre la cloison coulissante. Quelqu'un tentait manifestement d'entrer et si je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, rien ne pourrait être pire que le Vulcain en face de moi. À moins que Frank s'invite à cette petite sauterie, ce dont je doutais fortement. La porte s'entrebâilla légèrement, laissant passer deux mains qui agrippèrent fermement le battant, pour le forcer à s'ouvrir. Je crus rêver, même si cela semblait stupide puisque c'était déjà le cas, quand Spock apparut progressivement, ses traits crispés sous l'effort. Je fixais mon attention sur lui, oubliant quelques instants l'autre occupant de la pièce, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda mon compagnon, en se faufilant dans la chambre, par la mince ouverture. Je hochais simplement la tête. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Lança-t-il à Sinak. Ce qui me déconcerta. C'est en me retournant vers le Vulcain, qui n'en était plus un, que je compris.

L'homme en face de nous, avait clairement les caractéristiques des habitants de la planète autour de laquelle nous orbitions depuis des jours. Il ne répondit pas à la question, ne sachant pas visiblement comment réagir.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? » Interrogeais-je Spock.

« Je suis là, parce que tu m'as laissé entrer. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais de nouveau prisonnier d'un cauchemar, j'ai tenté une fusion mentale. C'est ton rêve, Jim, ton esprit, il faut que tu en reprennes le contrôle. » Me dit-il, en prenant ma main avec force.

Se sentant certainement menacé, l'inconnu s'élança vers la sortie, en nous bousculant au passage. Mais, apaisé par la présence de mon mari, il me suffit d'imaginer la porte se fermer, pour que cela se produise. Acculé, il recula vers le lit, se plaquant contre le mur du fond.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répétais-je, plus fortement.

Il resta obstinément silencieux, ses yeux d'un vert troublant fixés sur nous.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » Tentais-je, une nouvelle fois, en m'approchant prudemment.

C'est alors que sans préavis, il fonça sur moi en hurlant, avant de me percuter violemment. La seconde d'après, je me redressais en sursaut, dans notre lit, le souffle court et le corps en sueur. Les doigts de Spock étaient encore posés sur mon visage, alors qu'il rouvrait les paupières, lui aussi ébranlé.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Note de l'auteur : Une nouvelle histoire qui s'achève sur une note positive, comme toujours, puisque je n'aime que les fins heureuses. J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite, parce que je vous réserve plein de choses, en plus de l'intrigue principale. Merci de m'avoir lu et d'être encore là, pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé, parfois fait rire ^^**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très vite!**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Les doigts de Spock se firent caressants, à la seconde où il comprit que la fusion mentale était rompue. Cette fois-ci, pas de crise d'angoisse. J'avais repris le dessus, sur la fin, malgré la peur qui me tordait les entrailles. Je retrouvais donc mon souffle assez rapidement, sous les attentions de mon compagnon. Un bruit aigu, qui me parvenait vaguement depuis que j'avais repris conscience, raisonna avec plus de force. C'est à ce moment-là, que je me rendis compte que c'était Leonard qui couinait entre nous deux, visiblement perturbé par notre comportement. Je fourrageais ses poils blonds, d'une main apaisante et instantanément, il se mit à ronronner, ce qui acheva de me calmer.

« Cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'effort. » Murmurais-je, d'une voix fatiguée.

« De contrôler ton rêve ? »

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dur. Après tout, c'est mon esprit. Mais, sans toi, je n'y serais pas parvenu. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu en es parfaitement capable seul. » M'assura-t-il.

« Peut-être. Mais tu m'as sauvé la mise, sur ce coup-là. »

« Quelle apparence avait-il pris, avant que j'arrive ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me figeais, ayant presque occulté ce détail. Mais le visage de Sinak envahit ma tête et je sus que Spock le voyait clairement. Il me serra contre lui, en prenant garde de ne pas écraser le tribble, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je lui rendis sa douce étreinte, puis m'enfonçais avec lassitude dans les oreillers, en soupirant.

« Essaye de te rendormir, il est encore très tôt. » Chuchota-t-il, en ramenant mes cheveux humides en arrière. « Et je suis sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas cette nuit. Demain nous ferons son portrait-robot, pour le diffuser sur la planète. Quelqu'un le connaît forcément. Nous le trouverons. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. Je serais incapable d'oublier son visage. » Répondis-je, d'une voix déjà éteinte, les yeux fermés.

« Dors. Je veille sur toi. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis m'invita à me blottir contre lui, après avoir hissé Leonard sur son torse.

…

Je me réveillais, seul dans notre lit. Ce constat me fit presque immédiatement angoisser. J'aperçus mon tribble, de nouveau dans sa cage et la place de Spock était encore un peu tiède.

_« Ashayam ? »_ Appelais-je, par la pensée, en priant pour avoir un retour.

_« Je suis sur la passerelle, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris ta place, parce que ce matin même la sonnerie du réveil n'a pas réussi à te sortir de ton sommeil. J'ai donc décidé de te laisser dormir. Leonard m'a demandé de le prévenir, dès que tu serais debout. Il a insisté pour que tu passes à l'infirmerie, pour te faire examiner. »_ Me répondit-il.

_« Dis-lui que j'arrive. »_ Affirmais-je, simplement.

Je soupirais de dépit et me levais de mauvaise grâce, pour prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller, avant d'aller consulter Bones.

…

Mon ami n'avait pas été trop dur avec moi. Se contentant de simplement m'examiner, pour être sûr que tout allait bien, en profitant pour prendre un échantillon de mon sang, dans le but de faire le point de l'évolution de mon ADN exposé aux gènes de Khan. Le tout, sans insister pour que je lui raconte mon cauchemar. Quelque chose me disait que Spock était passé par là, lui conseillant sûrement de ne pas aborder le sujet. Cela me soulagea et je me promis de le remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je débarquais enfin sur la passerelle, avec deux bonnes heures de retard, pour finir mon quart. Mon compagnon me céda mon fauteuil de commandement, en frôlant ma main, avant d'aller s'asseoir à son poste.

_« Regarde sur ton PADD. »_ Me dit-il, silencieusement.

Je m'emparais de la tablette, abandonnée sur un des accoudoirs, curieux. Un portrait numérique extrêmement fidèle, de l'homme de mon rêve, s'afficha en plein écran, me donnant un frisson désagréable.

_« Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de dessinateur. »_ Pensais-je, taquin.

_« Ce n'est pas mon œuvre, mais celle d'un logiciel de reconstitution faciale. Il suffit d'entrer le plus de détails possible. » _Rectifia-t-il, modeste.

_« Il n'empêche que c'est très bon. Avec ça, nous allons sûrement mettre la main sur lui. »_ Lui assurais-je. _« Nous redescendrons en début d'après-midi, heure de la planète, pour demander à ce qu'on le publie dans les médias, en même temps que nous récolterons l'avis du peuple sur la fédération. » _

Il acquiesça simplement, alors que j'appelais Leonard, à l'intercom, pour le convier à notre mission.

…

À l'heure convenue, nous nous matérialisâmes, une fois de plus, devant la mairie. Sauf que contrairement aux autres jours, l'avenue était envahie par une foule compacte de personnes, certainement venues pour nous voir en chair et en os. Je décidais de considérer que cela était bon signe et saluais de la main, les gens les plus proches de nous. Certains me répondirent d'un sourire, d'autres d'un hochement de tête. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans le bâtiment, pour y retrouver Blaise Wilkins, à notre plus grande surprise.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir affaire à un visage connu et me suis donc porté volontaire. » Nous dit-il.

« C'est très prévenant de votre part. » Lui répondis-je.

« J'ai lu votre article, comme tout le monde, là dehors. Si je comprends bien, malgré nos nombreuses différences de mode de vie, vous nous proposez votre protection contre d'autres espèces bien moins bienveillantes qui finiront sûrement par tomber sur nous. Et ce, sans rien demander en retour. » Résuma-t-il, quelque peu septique.

« C'est exact. Comme nous le faisons, avec tous les mondes suffisamment avancés, technologiquement parlant, pour voyager dans l'espace profond. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas encore envisagé sérieusement la chose, n'y change rien. Si vous aviez quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous intéresser, une ressource, une énergie, nous aurions négocié un accord d'échange, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, la seule exigence que nous ayons, c'est que vous respectiez nos principes. Mais c'est déjà le cas, de ce que j'ai pu voir, donc vous pouvez parfaitement rester tel que vous êtes. » Lui assurais-je.

« Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas me tromper, en m'avançant à dire que la réponse sera probablement positive, de l'avis général. »

« Je l'espère. Vraiment. En attendant, nous avons une nouvelle requête, un peu particulière. » Enchaînais-je, en priant pour que la conversation ne tourne pas mal.

« Je vous écoute. » Répondit-il, curieux.

« Nous voudrions diffuser un portrait et que quiconque reconnaît cet homme, nous donne son identité, ou l'endroit où nous pourrions le trouver. » Lui expliquais-je, en lui tendant mon PADD.

« Que lui voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, en fixant l'écran.

« Vous savez qui c'est. » Affirma Spock, devant le malaise visible de Wilkins.

« Oui et non. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement. Mais il y a un dossier, avec sa photo, dans nos archives. Je les ai parcourus, l'autre jour, quand j'étais de service et je suis très physionomiste. » Nous apprit-il. « Je vais tenter de le retrouver. » Ajouta-t-il, en se retournant vers les nombreuses étagères qui meublaient le bureau. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » Cria-t-il, pour être entendu du fond de la pièce.

« C'est lui qui a trouvé le moyen de prendre le contrôle des rêves d'autrui, forçant ses victimes à affronter leurs pires craintes. Et n'essayez pas de nier, nous savons parfaitement que c'est arrivé à de nombreuses personnes ici. Sans compter mes propres cauchemars. »

Blaise se figea, avant de reprendre sa fouille, sans tenter de démentir.

« Mademoiselle Benson m'a fait part de votre discussion d'hier, quand je suis venu la relever, ce matin. » Nous apprit-il, en revenant derrière la vitre du guichet, un fichier en main. « C'est l'homme que vous recherchez ? » Nous demanda-t-il, en nous montrant une photo. Je le reconnus immédiatement et hochais la tête. « Il s'appelle Dick Bates et il s'est longtemps plaint de ne pas arriver à maîtriser ses rêves, par le passé. Sans parvenir à obtenir une aide efficace, vu qu'il est apparemment revenu à de nombreuses reprises. Il aura certainement trouvé un moyen, qui manifestement lui donne des capacités particulières. » Lit-il.

« Il serait donc motivé par la vengeance. » Déduit Spock.

« Et souhaite faire payer son calvaire à cette société qui n'a pas su l'épauler. » Compléta Bones.

« Il nous reste encore à le trouver, pour essayer de le raisonner et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. » Concluais-je. « Une adresse est-elle précisée ? »

« Oui. Je vois très bien où son immeuble se trouve. Je peux passer la main et vous y emmener. » Nous proposa Wilkins.

« Nous vous suivons. » Répondis-je, désireux d'en finir.

…

Le bâtiment ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues. Ce Dick se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre, depuis tout ce temps et cela me dépita d'autant plus. Sur le chemin, beaucoup de gens nous saluèrent, visiblement enthousiasmés par notre présence. Ce qui me remonta le moral. Nous sonnâmes longuement à son appartement, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Nous étions sur le point de partir, quand l'homme sortit de l'ascenseur dans le but de rentrer chez lui. Quand il nous aperçut, il stoppa ses gestes une fraction de seconde, le temps de se rendre compte que retourner dans la cabine ne servirait à rien, car nous serions sur lui bien avant que les portes ne se referment, et se précipita finalement sur l'accès à la cage d'escaliers. Nous le prîmes en chasse, dévalant les marches, en sautant quelques-unes, dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Il se jeta sur la sortie, s'élançant dans la rue pleine de monde, mais je le plaquais au sol avant qu'il ne disparaisse de notre vue. Il se débattit avec force, mais avec l'aide de Spock et Bones, il abandonna finalement le combat et se rendit.

« Étrangement, vous m'impressionnez beaucoup moins, dans la réalité, monsieur Bates. » Raillais-je, en le relevant.

« Il fallait bien que je tente tout ce qui était en mon pourvoir, pour vous faire fuir. Vous ne vouliez pas laisser tomber. J'ai bien senti que, si mes semblables n'admettraient jamais ne plus contrôler leurs rêves, vous ne suivriez pas leur exemple. » Cracha-t-il, alors que mon compagnon maintenait ses bras derrière son dos.

« Ce n'est pas à nous que vous avez des comptes à rendre, mais à eux. » Dis-je, en désignant la foule qui s'était rassemblée à la vue du grabuge. « Nous n'interviendrons pas dans votre jugement. » Lui assurais-je, à contrecœur. « Puisque vous n'avez pas de représentant officiel, que comptez-vous faire ? » Demandais-je à Blaise.

« Cesser de nier la situation, pour commencer. Et certainement voter pour sa condamnation. »

« Vous parlez de votre châtiment onirique ? Le cauchemar sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire pénitence de ses crimes ? » S'interrogea Bones.

« En effet. En espérant qu'il en sorte un jour, en paix avec lui-même. » Répondit Wilkins.

« Cela n'explique pas comment vous vous y preniez. » Fit remarquer mon compagnon, en s'adressant à Bates.

« J'ai amélioré les électrodes dont les enfants se servent. Celles-là même que je n'ai jamais pu quitter, puisque j'ai toujours été incapable de maîtriser le vol. » Répondit-il, sur un ton amer. « J'ai bien dû me débrouiller seul, vu qu'aucun de ces égoïstes n'a vraiment essayé de me venir en aide. Et quand j'ai pris conscience de mes nouveaux pouvoirs, j'y ai vu une occasion trop belle de les faire payer. » Fulmina-t-il, en fixant Blaise, comme s'il était le seul responsable de son malheur.

Ses justifications me contrarièrent. Encore une victime d'un système qui se voulait parfait, mais que ne l'est pas. Je n'avais même pas la force de vraiment lui en vouloir pour avoir gâché mes nuits et manqué de me faire mourir de peur. Il n'était certes, pas très sympathique et plutôt antipathique, mais je savais qu'il paierait suffisamment cher pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne voyais aucune raison de l'accabler d'avantage. Nous le remîmes donc entre les mains de l'équivalent de la police locale, avant de retourner à la mairie, dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir signer un traité avec cette civilisation.

…

Devant l'édifice, les personnes présentes s'étaient chargées de monter une plate-forme, sur laquelle trônait un micro. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, je repérais de nombreuses caméras. Quand je compris ce que cela impliquait, j'eus très envie de disparaître.

_« Pitié. »_ Pensais-je, dépité.

« Ça va très bien se passer. » Me rassura Spock, à voix haute, attirant l'attention de Leonard sur la conversation.

« Mais je n'ai rien préparé et j'ai horreur de faire des discours. » Me plaignis-je.

« Celui que tu as prononcé quand nous avons rebaptisé l'Enterprise résonne encore dans ma tête, tant il était magnifique. » Intervint Bones.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as qu'à être naturel. Tu es un très bon orateur et tu le sais très bien. » M'encouragea mon compagnon. « Tu es le mieux placé pour présenter la fédération sous son meilleur jour. »

Je soupirais, résigné, avant de monter sur l'estrade.

…

Ma déclaration fut la plus brève possible et les questions nombreuses. J'y répondis du mieux que je pus, sous les regards bienveillants de mon mari et mon meilleur ami. Ils me donnèrent la confiance dont j'avais besoin. S'adresser à mon équipage ou même aux cadets de l'académie était une chose, parler à tout un peuple en était une autre. Savoir que la totalité de la planète m'écoutait derrière des écrans, me donna le vertige. Tout dépendait de ce qui sortait de ma bouche et c'était une sacrée responsabilité. Je pensais à mon père, que je n'avais pas connu, à Christopher, sans qui je ne serais certainement pas là et aux raisons qui m'avaient poussé à m'engager. J'y étais, dans la découverte de nouvelles formes de vie intelligentes et évoluées. Avec leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Et en quittant la scène, sous les applaudissements de la foule, j'espérais les avoir convaincus de s'étendre au-delà de leur monde, pour peut-être enfin transposer leurs rêves dans la réalité.

…

C'est avec un traité signé en poche et dans la bonne humeur générale, que j'observais la planète s'éloigner sur l'écran principal. Partir restait malgré tout un soulagement, même si ces gens avaient tout pour plaire, les ondes bêta avaient des conséquences difficilement supportables, à la longue, électrodes ou pas. Nous allions pouvoir enfin retrouver un sommeil normal. Je donnais un nouveau cap à Sulu, avant que nous passions en distorsion, vers une des nombreuses zones encore inexplorées de l'espace infini, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose me disait que notre prochaine aventure serait épique.

**FIN**


End file.
